Anthology of James and Lily
by Chiera
Summary: A collection of short oneshots about James and Lily, featuring both AU and Canon compliant ficlets, ranging from meet-cutes to pre-dating Jily to established relationship Jily.
1. If You Want It Done Properly

In order to practise and keep us writing regularly, back in October 2014 my friend the Dah and I set up a tumblr blog called _Drabblers_ and started to give each other prompts, first on alternative days and later once a week. Based on these prompts we'd write drabbles of 100-1,000 words. Our rules also stated that the drabbles had to be written within 24 hours of receiving the prompt.

This here is a one shot collection, featuring some of these drabbles I've written for my friend's prompts. The one shots are **not** interconnected, and can be both Canon or AU, pre-dating or established relationship Jily, and of various genres. Because of the spontaneity of this drabbling exercise and because they were originally published on tumblr, these drabbles have not been beta-read, so on occasion I might done goofed.

* * *

 **If You Want It Done Properly...**

 **Prompt:** Do it yourself

 **Setting:** Canon, post-Hogwarts

 **999 Words**

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" Sirius asked, leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. The retching sounds had quieted down a while ago, but the resulting silence made him feel even more worried and unsettled than he had been a moment earlier.

"Just peachy. Never better," came the biting reply.

"I thought women would only get sick in the morning. You know, because they call it 'morning sickness'."

"So did I," Lily groused, appearing to the doorway, running a hand through her dishevelled red mane.

"Have you tried any kind of potion for the nausea?" Sirius asked as the two of them were walking back to the sitting room.

"Yeah I made a batch just the other day. Took care of the nausea but I couldn't keep my eyes open all day. I think it's the hormones running rampant in my body, making me react differently even to a simple antidote."

"That's just all kinds of messed up," Sirius shook his head.

"And I only have some seven months of this blissful experience left," Lily said, sitting down on the sofa. Sirius settled down next to her, and the TV soon stole their attention.

Immersed as he was with the pictures moving in the glorious muggle invention, it took a while for Sirius to notice the nervous drumming of Lily's fingers. He finally turned away from the TV to look at her, noting how she was gnawing on her lower lip.

"Lily – "

"What time is is?" she asked, interrupting him.

"Eight minutes past six," he told her after a quick glance at his golden watch.

"Four hours," she sighed, leaning her head down to her hands.

"You know Prongs will be fine," Sirius reassured her.

"But we can't know, that's the thing," she said, rubbing her temples. "I should be out there with him."

"No. Absolutely not," Sirius said vehemently. "Prongs is not going to let you fight when as you're carrying his child."

"Well that's true, he's trying to bubble-wrap me as is. Sending you here to protect me while he's gone. Ha!"

"Hey, my brains aren't turning into daddy mush, _I_ know you are more than capable of protecting yourself. I'm happy just to get to hang out with my best girl," Sirius grinned.

"And I appreciate that," Lily said. She flashed a brief smile and patted his cheek. "But this whole sitting around and waiting thing just isn't working for me."

"Alright. Exploding Snaps or muggle cards?"

"Neither," Lily said, bouncing to her feet.

Sirius got up and followed her. When he arrived to the kitchen, she was already pulling pans and bowls out of the cupboards.

"So what are we doing?" he asked leaning against the doorway.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bake."

"Bake?"

"Yes, bake. I need to bake."

"Well I'll sit out on the baking thing but will volunteer to participate in the eating part." Sirius chuckled, watching as his friend flitted madly around the small kitchen. She was humming off key, and all kinds of packets were starting to pile on the counter, sugar, eggs, flour… The humming became muffled as Lily rummaged through the pantry with such enthusiasm she was almost swallowed by the tall cupboard.

"Shit!" Lily spat and emerged from the pantry, frowning.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"There's no chocolate. How can we have no chocolate in the house?!"

"I'm taking a wild stab in the dark here, but maybe you ate it all?"

"I probably did," Lily hummed in agreement. "Oh well, no helping it then." she dug her wand out of her pocket. "Accio wallet."

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I need to go to the shop to get chocolate."

"Lily, you're keeping low profile, remember? You're not going out."

"Sirius, the shop is right around the corner," Lily argued, exasperated.

"You're still not going."

"But I need chocolate!"

"Then I'll go."

"You'll go?"

"Yeah."

"You'll go to a muggle shop to get me muggle chocolate and pay for it with muggle money?"

"Oy, Red, no laughing! I'll have you know I've got a N.E.W.T. in muggle studies!"

"Fine. Go and play muggle then. Here," Lily tossed her wallet to him. "Don't take too long."

"I'll be back before you know it."

Sirius left Lily to bake. He shrugged his leather jacket on and stepped out of the house. The walk to the shop was short; it was around the corner just as Lily had said. He stumped his cigarette, studying the small shop for a moment before going in. It was nearly empty. A middle-aged cashier greeted him brightly as he entered. He made his way through the small cramped corridors, trying to take everything in. There were so many different things all in these packages and cans and bottles and whatnot. Finally, he found the sweets shelf and came to a stop.

Chocolate, she had said. But she hadn't specified what kind.

There was a plethora of bright wrappers and bars big and small. He rubbed his chin. He really had no clue what it was exactly what Lily wanted. Coming back empty-handed wasn't an option, though, not after the incredulousness with which Lily had met his offer to run the errand in her stead. Returning with the _wrong_ kind of chocolate wouldn't go down well, either. In the best case scenario, she would laugh herself silly, in the worst case scenario she would get mad at him. And a mad Lily was an intimidating prospect even under normal circumstances, let alone now that she was pregnant and hormonal. Sirius sighed.

The wards around the house alerted Lily to his presence before she heard the front door open.

"Well, how was it?" she called to him.

Sirius sauntered into the kitchen and promptly proceeded to empty the paper bag, littering their kitchen table with chocolate.

"I didn't know what kind you wanted, so I got a little bit of everything."


	2. Rather Endearing

**Rather Endearing**

 **Prompt:** Snoring

 **Setting:** Canon, Hogwarts 6th Year

 **521 Words**

* * *

The flames crackled in the fireplace as Lily's quill scratched against the parchment. She had overtaken a corner of the Common Room all to herself and was now curled on the plus red carpet, books and rolls of parchment littering the floor around her. She was furiously scribbling her essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts, fully immersed in her homework. She was on a roll, having finished her paper for Slughorn earlier and completed a translation for Ancient Runes before that.

Most other students would have deemed Lily mad and told her that there were plenty of better ways to spend a Friday evening than to complete one's homework, some of which wasn't even due for yet another week. Her own friends would certainly think her daft, if they weren't used to her quirks by now.

Especially now when the year was slowly nearing its end and the final exams were looming some nine weeks away, Lily chose to take studying very seriously. Besides, she loved nothing better than to finish the assignments early so she could gloat at her friends as they grew more and more panicked the closer they got to the deadline. It was highly entertaining to sit back and relax and goof around, while everyone else was hectically scampering to finish their papers on time.

Lily bit her lip in concentration, dipped her quill in the ink bottle, and bent over her parchment to write the closing argument for her DADA essay. A moment later, she set down her quill and stretched, feeling accomplished and pleased with herself. She would have to read through the papers tomorrow, and maybe do some little editing here and there, but after that was done, she would be free for the rest of the weekend.

Lily rubbed her neck and looked around the Common Room. She must have lost the track of time; it had to be quite late by now as the room appeared deserted.

Sleep would be good, she decided, feeling quite tired after working hard all evening. She stifled a yawn and started gathering her books and rolling up her assignments.

Lily was nearly all packed, when she heard the snoring. She stopped, ink bottle in hand, and strained her ears to catch the noise again. She had thought she was alone in the Common Room, but there was the snore again. Lily set down her things and got up, quietly tiptoeing across the room.

The snorer turned out to be James Potter, sprawled on a plush red sofa, his glasses askew on his nose. Sirius' Muggle Studies textbook was lying face down on the floor next to the sofa.

Lily picked up the book and smoothed its pages before putting it down onto a side table. She bent over the boy who was sound asleep and carefully pulled away his crooked glasses, setting them on top of the book. She took a step back and looked at her snoring housemate again as he slept on, blissfully unaware. Lily shook her head. She had to admit that Potter looked rather endearing when he was sleeping, snoring and all.


	3. A Pit Stop

**A Pit Stop**

 **Prompt:** Legal Alien

 **Setting:** AU

 **846 Words**

* * *

After the lunch hour came a lull, Tuesday afternoons weren't usually the busiest of times. Only a few patrons remained, regulars all of them, so Lily went around the tables, picking up the empty glasses and the few plates, carrying them to the kitchen with ease, even when the stack of pint glasses reached past her shoulder. She exchanged a few words with her co-worker as she set the empty dishes down.

When she came back out to the front, she saw that new customers had come in, four young men were laughing and joking, one of the group casually leaning his back against the bar. Tourists, she thought immediately when hearing their decidedly English accents – and two of them educated upper class fellows besides.

Lily cleared her throat. "What can I get you?"

The man leaning against the counter whirled around, and Lily noted laughing grey eyes and a huge grin.

"Ahh, me bonnie lass, me and me mates are absolutely parched."

Lily's eyebrow quirked upwards. "Nice Scottish accent," she remarked dryly. "What would you gents like to drink?"

"Thanks, I've been practising," the man beamed, nodding. "Four pints of Guinness, please."

The corner of Lily's lips twitched. "Trying to fit in with the indigenous population?" she quipped as she pulled out a pint glass and began to fill it from the tap.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the lads snort a laugh at her remark, the tall bespectacled man, whose hair looked like it had never seen a comb.

"You know the saying," the man with the grey eyes readily replied. "When in Ireland, do as the Irish do."

"Well I hope you lads can hold your liquor then," Lily hummed, placing the first pint on the counter and starting on the second.

"No worries about that," the short, plump man piped up, earning snickers from his friends.

Lily smiled a little and finished pouring the second pint.

"Have you been enjoying your trip?" she inquired politely, grabbing a new glass.

"Yes, it's been great so far," the pale, sandy-haired man spoke for the first time. "Everyone's been really friendly and we've had a blast."

"We've been to Cork and Limerick so far," the dark-haired lad with the glasses added.

"Next stop, Dublin?" Lily wagered a guess, setting the third pint on the counter where the bespectacled guy picked it up.

"That was the plan," the grey-eyed man grinned, taking a sip of his beer.

"Originally we weren't going to stop here," the sandy-haired man confessed, "but the guys were getting hungry so we decided to take a pit stop. This town is really beautiful, lot of old buildings."

"It's one of the oldest towns in Ireland," Lily informed them as she finished the last pint and put it on the counter.

The grey-eyed man handed her the money and told her to keep the change. "I'm Sirius, by the way," he said casually, sitting down on one of the stools by the counter. "And my mates here are Peter," the short plump lad gave a little wave, sitting down next to his friend, "Remus," the sandy-haired one nodded and sipped his beer, "and James."

The guy with the glasses gave her a crooked smile, and she found herself responding in kind.

"Lily," she replied with a friendly nod.

Sirius let his gaze wander around the pub, and then flashed Lily a charming smile.

"Shame that you're the only pretty bird around here. I hate it when I have to fight with my friends over a girl."

Peter let out a squeak of laughter while Remus shook his head.

"Sirius," the bespectacled lad groaned.

"Well, I'm sure you have a better luck finding birds once you get to Dublin," Lily chuckled and picked up a glass to polish to keep her hands busy. "Besides," she had to add, a smirk playing on her lips, "I don't think you're my type, Sirius."

"Ah well, can't blame a bloke for trying," he replied with ease, leaning back in his chair. "But in the case the mood strikes, may I offer the services of my mates here?" he gestured to the three lads, and earned a quick elbow to the ribs from Remus.

Lily laughed and glanced at the lads, her eyes lingering on James for a second.

"I'll keep that in mind," she grinned.

James flushed lightly, and Sirius' grey eyes quickly flitted from his friend to Lily and back.

"Too bad that you have to work on such a pretty, sunny day as today," he said. "Got a long shift?"

"It's not too bad, actually – I get off in two hours." Lily replied in an offhand manner.

"You know, if you're not too busy after work, me and my mates would love a tour of this pretty town of yours," Sirius ventured, nudging James none too discreetly.

"Umm, yeah," James added softly, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"What about Dublin?" she asked, her green eyes twinkling.

"Dublin's not going anywhere," James decided with a small smile.


	4. Confession

**Confession**

 **Prompt:** Movies

 **Setting:** Canon, summer before their final year at Hogwarts.

 **383 Words**

* * *

"That was brilliant!" James gushed as they walked out of the theatre. His hazel eyes were sparkling, his crooked grin stretched from ear to ear.

Lily smiled to herself as she patiently listened to his enthused raving. _Like a kid in a sweets shop_ , she thought, and stifled a giggle.

It was endearing, how easily James was impressed by the smallest of things; mundane, everyday things Lily scarcely paid attention to herself, having grown up among them.

That's probably what I was like, when I first came to Hogwarts, she mused to herself, washed away by a sudden wave of nostalgia. Discovering a whole new world, where everything had been so different and so fascinating.

James was now acting out one of his favourite scenes, waving around an imaginary sword with gusto. Lily shook her head.

He was _different_. So many wizards, these days especially, cared nothing for muggles or their world. But James was always curious, always interested in how muggle technology worked, always asking about Lily's favourite muggle things: books, music, paintings, movies... And better yet, she could tell his interest was genuine and respectful, not that condescending 'oh look at those silly muggles' kind, which some wizards seemed to emanate.

James was still going on about the movie they had just seen, gesticulating wildly. Lily stepped closer and took a hold of his hand, leaning her had against his shoulder. He stopped, the stream of praise for the movie suddenly cut off. He turned his head to look at her and gave her hand a hesitant squeeze.

"All right, Evans?" he asked. His face had softened; a smile was playing on his thin lips.

The words slipped out with surprising ease.

"I love you, James."

A stunned silence followed the confession, and she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes.

They were wide behind the rim of his glasses, and he quickly schooled his astonished expression into one of easy confidence.

"So sorry, Evans," he drawled, mischievousness sparking in the hazel of his eyes. "I didn't quite catch that. Mind saying it just one more time?"

A giggle escaped from Lily's lips.

"I said," she told him emphatically, "I love you, James."

With her free hand, she reached to grab his cheek, and then determinedly pulled his lips to hers.


	5. Arm Candy

**Arm Candy**

 **Prompt:** Blind Date

 **Setting:** Celebrity AU

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

Lily whipped around when she heard the low whistle from behind.

A young man stood there, dressed to his nine's, hands shoved into his pockets. His hair was a mess; his eyes alight behind his glasses as he looked at her appreciatively.

"You look fantastic, Evans," he offered smoothly.

Lily's mouth fell open, her eyes narrowed, and her hands fisted in the sleek silk of her gown.

"Where's Remus?" she demanded from him, a panicked edge in her voice.

"He got sick and he told me to tell you that he's really really sorry. He didn't want to leave you hanging, so he sent me instead."

Oh _no._ Lily's stomach dropped and her insides suddenly felt very hollow.

"Remus sent _you_?" she echoed incredulously.

"It was either me or Sirius," he shrugged.

Lily swallowed a groan. The only thing worse than a date with James Potter, was one with Sirius Black.

"Fine," she hissed. "But you _will_ behave yourself, or I swear to god - "

"Please, Evans," he cut in, grinning in that crooked manner of his. "I always behave."

Her lips formed a thin line but she didn't take his bait.

"Into the car then, let's get this train wreck of a show on the road."

James was still grinning, but he opened the door of the limo for her with flourish that gave Lily a small sliver of hope that this evening would not be a complete disaster.

She sank on the luxurious leather of the backseat.

"I really don't _need_ a date," she had protested to her agent from the start, biting out the words from between her gritted teeth. But Mary, stubborn as she was, had not come around.

"You're getting an award, Lily, you can't well go to the ceremony alone."

"It's the twenty-first century. My value should be determined by my performance, not by my ability to land a man."

"I agree with you, love, but the public – "

"Ugh, fine. I'll just ask Remus then, is that ok?"

Mary had nodded, and Lily had given her friend a call. She had always been close with Remus, long before she had taken to the stage and Remus and his band had started getting a name for themselves. They had gone to the same school, actually, even though they had studied in different departments. James Potter had also attended the university for performing arts, but Lily had never really got along with him; their personalities and egos had clashed instantly.

And now he was here, sitting with her at the back of her limo, willing to accompany her for the evening.

Lily rolled her eyes. Life worked in mysterious ways.

Rumours would inevitably start flying rampant when she would stand in front of the cameras with Potter on her arm. Lily was willing to bet her designer shoes that had been her agent's plan all along. She was still a newcomer to the industry, and needed all the visibility she could get. Arriving at an award ceremony to receive recognition as the best supporting actress in a musical while hanging onto the arm of a new hot rock star would definitely guarantee that.

"Congrats, by the way."

"For what?" Lily scoffed, turning from the window to glance at the messy-haired young man.

He smiled, his hazel eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

"For the award," he clarified. "No surprise there though, you were brilliant."

"You went to see my show?" Lily blinked.

"Of course," Potter replied casually. "Wouldn't miss your performance for the world. You always were amazing."

"Thank you," Lily said stiffly.

"I can't believe my luck," he continued, white teeth flashing. "I finally scored a date with Lily Evans."

Lily snorted.

"Oh please, Potter, you're still on about that? I appreciate your help, but there must be plenty of women throwing themselves at you now that you're a rock star."

"Maybe, but I've only ever had eyes for you, Evans."

"Enough with the joke, Potter, it wasn't funny six years ago either."

"I never joke about the matters of the heart," he declared.

Lily shook her head.

"I'd be more inclined to believe you if you stopped wiggling your eyebrows. You look ridiculous."

"Come on, Evans, you adore my eyebrow wiggle."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," Lily told the carpeted floor of the limousine.

"I can't believe I'm on a date with you," James readily replied. "If only Snivellus could see me now."

"I'm sure he will be able to see you grinning like a loon on the cover of the Sun come tomorrow morning."

"Oh right!" Potter's eyes sparked. "There will be press! And press means pictures! And pictures will be _proof_ that I had the privilege of being your arm candy."

Lily's lips twitched. Arm candy, she liked the sound of that. At least Potter knew his place.

"There will also be rumours and speculation," she warned him.

"Please, Evans, I live for rumours and speculation."

"Fair enough," she sighed in defeat.

It was frustrating. She was very excited about both the award and the ceremony, but she still wanted to be upset about having to bring a date – and about her date being James bloody Potter of all people.

But she _wasn't_. Not anymore. The insufferable berk's enthusiasm was contagious.

And speaking of the insufferable berk, there suddenly was a mischievous flash in his eyes.

"Hey, Evans?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Feel like causing a scandal?"

He was grinning at her like a madman, and in spite of herself, Lily found her lips curving upwards. Her green eyes glimmered.

"Ask me again after I've had a glass of champagne."

The limousine finally pulled over and James got out of the car, circling around to open the door for Lily. He bent down, offering her his hand like a perfect gentleman.

A genuine smile tugged at the corners of Lily's mouth.

"Let's go give the press something to look at," she breathed as her fingers curled around James' hand.


	6. A Token of Goodwill

**Token of Goodwill**

 **Prompt:** Underneath the underneath

 **Setting:** Canon compliant, Hogwarts 5th Year

 **884 Words**

* * *

Lily chewed at the end of her quill and cast a long look out of the corner of her eye. Potter was putting up a valiant fight, but she could see clear as a day that he was losing the battle. His lids kept slipping, down and down until finally his eyes were fully closed. His head fell limply forward, nodding as the sleep finally reigned victorious.

He had jerked back up twice in the past ten minutes, though the last time was mainly thanks to Lily's sharp jab to his ribs. She wondered if she should repeat the action, jolt him awake again.

But then, she thought, taking a good look at Potter, maybe she shouldn't.

His black mop of hair was always messy but today the errant strands stuck up even more than usual. His face was pale, the circles under his eyes dark, casting his narrow face a hollow look. His glasses were askew and there was a scratch on his cheek that looked fresh. He looked exhausted, almost ill. Perhaps it was better to let him rest.

Lily turned back to Flitwick, mechanically taking notes while frowning down at her parchment.

She didn't like Potter. Everyone knew that. He was arrogant and obnoxious, though Lily's biggest grievance was the way he had been treating her best friend. Though admittedly, a small part of Lily had lately started to wonder if Snape deserved some of what he was getting. Much as she disliked Potter's demeanor, she was not overly fond of Severus' recent behaviour either.

They had been arguing more lately. She wanted him to see what kind of creeps his friends were but he kept blowing her off. They were messing with Dark Magic and the thought made Lily decidedly uncomfortable, and when she had tried to confront Severus about it he had actually brought up _Potter_. And he had been so bitter, so hateful that he had been rambling, unable to put together a coherent sentence.

That had scared her a little. A small part of her had jolted. A tiny seed of doubt, wondering if Severus had always been like that.

Then there was the fact that in the same argument, Severus had also brought up Lupin. That hadn't been the first time either, Lily knew all about his theory about Remus Lupin.

And Lily _liked_ Remus Lupin. He was kind and polite and had a great, sarcastic sense of humour. The two of them got along splendidly, and while they may not have exactly been friends before, they certainly were now, thanks to all the time they had spent together this year as prefects.

And because they were friends and prefects together, Lily also knew that Snape's little theory was right. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, he had told her himself soon after the start of the school year, saying he trusted her enough to keep it secret, saying that he was sure that bright as she was, she had probably figured it out by now anyway.

Lily shook her head and cast another long side glance to her right. James was snoring softly beside her, a thin line of drool trickling down to his chin.

She snorted.

Lily did not like James Potter, but she liked Remus Lupin. James Potter did not like Severus Snape, but he had saved his life nonetheless.

So Lily let James sleep. Just by looking at him she could tell he hadn't got a wink of sleep last night. She knew that tight-knit as the four Gryffindor boys were, James _had to_ know. And she knew that James Potter was the kind of a person who stuck by his friends, through thick or thin.

She knew that James Potter had been there for Remus. She didn't know how – and did not even _care_ to know how – but she was sure that he had.

Because James Potter was so utterly knackered that he was actually sleeping in class, and last night had been the full moon.

The usual clatter went up when the lesson came to its end, people rolling up their parchments, corking their ink bottles, picking up their quills, packing their bags. Lily glanced at the still-sleeping boy and bit her lip. She reached over, gently shaking Potter's shoulder.

He woke with a start and looked around. His face fell when he realised that the class was over, that he had slept through it, that he had not taken any notes.

"Bugger," he groaned, taking off his glasses so he could rub his bleary eyes.

Lily cleared her throat.

"Potter."

"What do you want, Evans?" he asked, his voice gruff from sleep. He slid his glasses back on and stared at her.

"I need a favour," she told him, and Potter's brows rose.

"Here are my notes," she continued, holding out a roll of parchment. "Could you pass them on to Remus? And please tell him that I hope he – his mother gets better soon."

He blinked at her.

Lily tapped her foot and finally Potter seemed to snap out of it and accepted the roll of parchment.

"Sure," he croaked, clutching at the notes.

Lily nodded at him and briskly stood up and walked away.

She did not like Potter, but she knew he wasn't a bad person.


	7. Of Trenchcoats and Umbrellas

**Of Trench Coats and Umbrellas**

 **Prompt:** It's Raining Men

 **Setting:** University AU

 **872 Words**

* * *

"Remind me to never make a bet with Peter again."

"I can't believe you dragged me into this."

The mobile phone beeped happily to announce a new incoming message.

 _The Flower is in the pot._

"All right, gentlemen, it's show time. Everyone remember their choreography?"

* * *

The cafeteria was full of people as was typical for lunch time, and Lily grimaced at the cacophony of clattering utensils and conversational voices. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for a mop of messy black hair, but the only familiar face she managed to find was Peter's.

She frowned and made her way over to the chubby young man.

"You wouldn't believe the day that I'm having," she sighed as she sat down opposite from him. "I was late to class and forgot my favourite pen and to top it all off I almost spilled acid on myself."

Peter nodded, distracted by his furious tapping.

"That's nice," he replied without even looking up from his phone.

Lily rolled her eyes. Looked like her day wasn't getting any better.

"Where's James? I could really use a laugh," she muttered under her breath.

Peter stuffed his phone into his pocket and grinned at her.

"He's on his way," he said.

Lily took one look at that gleeful smirk and narrowed her eyes.

"Peter, what's going on?"

The words had barely left her lips when suddenly music started blaring from the loudspeakers and all the noise in the cafeteria quieted. People blinked and looked around in confusion as the opening beats of the 80's classic _It's Raining Men_ filled the room.

Lily had a sudden, sinking feeling of foreboding.

The double doors of the cafeteria opened and three young men dressed in tan trench coats strutted in. They stopped at a formation, standing with their feet apart and casually leaning on umbrellas. Heads turned and the full crowd gaped at the bizarre sight the trio made.

Lily stared at them and let out a groan.

Sirius was in his right element, beaming at his audience. Remus, on the other hand, was very disgruntled if the tightly clenched jaw was any indication. James was in the middle, and wearing his typical cocky grin. Although judging by the way the tips of his ears were glowing pink, Lily doubted he was feeling quite as comfortable as he pretended to be.

Then, the three exploded into action, swinging their umbrellas across their shoulders and starting to zigzag across the floor, moving in unison to the beat of the music. They wove between the tables with assured steps, and it didn't take Lily long to realise just which way the three were heading.

She bit down on her lip, unsure whether she should laugh or cry.

They stopped to open their umbrellas and twirled them overhead while they steadily approached her with sweeping strides.

The three dancing blokes halted when they finally reached the table Lily was sharing with the smugly smirking Peter. The umbrellas snapped shut with a sharp move and their metal tips hit the floor with a _clink_. Holding the umbrellas to the side at an arm's length, their hips jutted to the opposite side and Lily snorted a laugh.

They slowly turned in a circle and stopped when they were facing her again.

The umbrellas were tossed aside and James flashed Lily a quick grin.

Then, just after the very first line of the chorus, the trench coats came off. And the only thing each of them was wearing underneath was a pair of short red fitted swimming trunks.

Lily wasn't sure which was worse, Sirius' overly enthusiastic hip-grind, or seeing way more of Remus' pasty skin than she had ever wanted.

So to avoid cringing at the things she knew she'd never be able to unsee, she let her eyes roam over James' fit, bare body. Praise to whoever had invented football, she decided, her green eyes laughing.

She could tell he was trying very hard to match the shaking of his hips to the rhythm of the song, she could almost see him counting the beats. In the field, his moves were smooth and instinctive, but dancing didn't seem to come to him as naturally as football. Still, the lingering awkwardness only made it more endearing.

For the grand finale, Sirius and Remus grabbed James and hoisted him onto the table in front of Lily. All three struck ridiculously dramatic poses and the music died as suddenly as it had begun, leaving the cafeteria full of people in a ringing silence.

Then the applause, hooting and wolf-whistles roared up and Lily laughed and hooted with the rest. Only these three daft chaps could pull off a silly stunt like this.

Now that the whole debacle was over, James' face almost matched the red of Lily's hair, and he dropped into a low crouch on the table.

"You know," she drawled, a wide smile playing on her lips, "this was exactly what I needed today."

"You're welcome," Peter said.

"Shut it, Peter, I wasn't talking to you."

Lily got up from her chair and planted her hands firmly on the table.

And to James' utter bewilderment, she closed their distance and claimed his lips in a kiss, while the entire cafeteria cheered.


	8. Slip Up

**Slip Up**

 **Prompt:** Wardrobe Malfunction

 **Setting:** University AU

 **940 Words**

* * *

Lily Evans tried not to panic as she stood in the middle of her room, the contents of her wardrobe strewn about all around her. She had experienced wardrobe crisis before, but never like this.

She had no idea what to wear to school – well, to uni to be exact.

She had been so excited about starting uni for weeks now. She had thought it would be exhilarating, to be able to wear whatever she wanted, to showcase her personality with her clothes. She had imagined herself dressing to impress both her peers and her teachers.

But now when the hour was actually at hand, she missed the uniform acutely. She had never fully appreciated what a blessing school uniforms really were; they saved time in the morning, they took off the pressure, they did not render her into a nervous wreck who had pulled all her clothes onto the floor.

She glanced at the clock, merrily ticking away, and bit her lip. If she didn't decide soon, she might be late.

And being late on her very first day was _not_ the kind of a first impression she wanted to make.

All she knew was that she did not want to wear a blouse and a skirt. This would be turning over a new leaf – starting her university studies and bidding goodbye to the old uniforms.

In the end she settled on a pair of jeans and the cardigan she had recently bought, but finding a top to wear underneath it proved to be a whole another challenge. This top was too boring, that one was too tarty. This one was too dark, that one was too light.

Finally, right as she was nearing the brink of desperation, Lily found a cowl neck top lying forgotten in the far corner of the top shelf of her emptied wardrobe. As she tried it on, she remembered it was the one her friend Marlene had given to her last year, saying the colour would suit her better. And it did, and the top fit her well enough, too, despite the fact that Marlene possessed a bust that Lily could only dream of.

Lily studied herself in the mirror, turning this way and that, checking her make-up, mussing her hair and smoothing down her cardigan, before she grabbed her keys and schoolbag and ran out of the door.

After the morning's clothing crisis had been resolved and she had made it to the uni on time, Lily felt more excited than ever as she sat in the lecture hall. It didn't even matter that the lecture was only an orientation welcoming the new students. She was in good spirits and leaning forward in her seat as she diligently took notes.

And then, something landed on top of her notebook. She frowned at the small folded-up piece of paper and picked it up.

It took a while to puzzle out the messy scrawl, but even as she did, the message on the note made no sense.

 _Love the floral print_.

Lily scowled at the words but then shrugged and tossed the note onto the floor. Maybe it was meant for someone else? She wasn't wearing any print.

Once again focusing on the orientation lecture, she resumed taking notes, but then a second piece of paper bounced off her cheek and fell into her lap.

Lily turned to look in the direction it had come from and saw that the young man in the neighbouring seat was watching her, his hand tangled in his messy black hair and his hazel eyes laughing behind wire-rimmed glasses.

Lily shot him a glare and then pointedly turned away, but unable to resist her curiosity, she unfolded the second note.

 _The mint green goes nicely with the red hair._

Mint green? Lily quirked her brow. Her top was dark purple and the cardigan was brown, what was he on about?

She glanced down and found that as she had leaned forward in her seat, shoulders hunched, the fabric of her top had gathered, creating an overly generous neckline that offered an impeccable view of her mint green, floral printed bra.

Lily blushed furiously and hastened to adjust the folds of the cowl neck, tugging the fabric so that her underwear was once again properly hidden from sight. Her cheeks were still radiating with heat as she resolutely stared down at her notebook, too embarrassed to look up.

She definitely could not meet the eyes of the young man in the neighbouring seat again, and hoped they wouldn't be taking the same degree subject. The less she would have to see the witness of her mortifying wardrobe malfunction, the better.

As she was still trying to gather herself, a third piece of paper dropped into her lap, slightly bigger than the previous ones. Lily stared at it for a while, until at last she pried it open with trembling fingers.

 _You know one time I had to give a presentation in front of the class and everyone was laughing. I didn't think anything of it, because I'm a funny bloke, but when I got back to my seat I noticed my fly had been open the whole time._

Lily snorted, and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the laughter. She cast a long side glance. The young man's eyes were trained on the lecturer, though she noticed the corner of his mouth kept twitching, as if he was fighting a grin.

Lily twirled the propelling pencil in her hand and then pulled the note closer, scribbling down a single word in her own meticulous cursive.

 _Thanks._


	9. Shopping

**Shopping**

 **Prompt:** Grocery shopping

 **Setting:** Canon compliant, pre-dating, summer before their final year at Hogwarts.

 **930 Words**

* * *

"All four wheels on the floor Sirius and watch where you're going! If you crash I'm taking the cart from you."

"Spoilsport."

"This is a shop, not an amusement park. Behave accordingly."

"I always behave myself," Sirius insisted. He glanced over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows.

"If you take the cart from Sirius, can I have it?" Potter asked, stuffing his hands to the pockets of his jeans.

"No," Lily bit out and tried to go back to her shopping list. Bread, butter, milk, eggs…

"Evans, hey Evans, why is all that stuff inside those thingies?"

"To keep them cold."

"Why?" he insisted, his voice sincerely puzzled.

"Because it's frozen food."

"But why is your food frozen?"

"Please stop talking Potter, because when you talk my brain hurts."

She rubbed her temples and cast a side-glance at the boy casually strolling beside her. Giving in to her curiosity, she finally voiced the question that had been itching on the tip of her tongue. "What are you even doing here?"

"Well, Sirius was coming."

"Yes, but Sirius has to observe muggles for his Muggle studies' homework."

"I thought it looked like fun," James shrugged.

"Fun? It's a _chore_ , Potter, and I swear I would have finished my shopping long ago if I didn't have to look after you two."

"Look after? Why Evans, I should be offended! You need to stop treating us like we're unruly children."

"I'll take that into consideration as soon as you stop behaving like unruly children."

"Please, Evans, when have we ever – oh my Merlin is that a whole _aisle_ for sweets?!"

"What? Where? Take me to the sweets Prongs!"

"We're here to get food, not snacks."

"Then why did you take that packet of crisps just now?"

"For the sake of my mental health."

"These sweets look a bit boring though."

"I agree, Prongs, there is a distinct lack of whizzing and moving around."

"They taste fine." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I can just take your word for that, Evans," Potter said with a sly grin.

"My thoughts exactly, dear fellow. We should make sure and grab a few of those –"

"First, we're shopping for me, not the two of you. Second, Sirius, I hang out at your flat daily, and know for a fact that your pantry already looks like you had raided Honeydukes."

"Fair point."

"Now since you insisted on coming along, you might quit giving me a headache and start helping me out."

"Sure."

"Your wish is my command, Miss Evans."

"Great. Okay, I need bread and butter. Go fetch."

Lily enjoyed the moment of peace and silence as the two young men scurried away. She sighed and walked over to eggs and picked out the carton. She met Sirius half-way down to aisle. He proudly showed her the butter he had brought, as if it was some great feat to pick a package off the self.

Lily put the eggs in the cart and nodded at Sirius, unable to stop the smile spreading on her lips.

Honestly, he was such a lovable goof, even when he got on her nerves.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What's taking James so long?"

"Oh, he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

"What?"

Lily stomped over to the next aisle, Sirius trailing after her steps with the cart.

James was staring at the shelf of bread, his jaw slack.

"You know I wanted a nice and quick round of shopping after a long day at work so I wouldn't starve over the weekend."

"But there's so many of them," James complained, jabbing his thumb at the shelves. "I didn't want to get you the wrong one."

Lily shook her head.

"That's kind of sweet, but I'm really not that picky. Just get something cheap."

"This one?"

"That'll do just fine."

James beamed at her, holding the bread, and Lily felt a warm flutter at the pit of her stomach.

She turned away and averted her gaze from him before a blush threatened to rise to her cheeks.

"Now where did Sirius go?"

" _Prongs_! I found the booze!"

James' face lit up and he rushed over to the direction of Sirius' voice, Lily quickly following him.

"For the love of…" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "We're not buying alcohol!"

"Speak for yourself, Evans."

"Sirius," James hissed, "she has the money."

"Uncle Alphard left me loaded, I have money."

Lily's lips quirked into a smirk.

"Sure, Sirius, go ahead. I'd love to see the cashier's face when you try offering them your galleons."

"Oh bugger, she has _the_ money."

"Told you."

"Not helping, Prongs."

"And besides I know all about your secret stash. You're in no danger of running out of alcohol."

"There can never be too much alcohol, Evans."

"I'm sure your liver will be delighted to hear that in twenty years' time."

James snorted, earning a quick glare from Sirius.

Lily promptly ignored them, perusing her list once again.

"Okay, boys, I think we've got everything. Now, we need to go and pay up and I need you two to be on your best behaviour."

"I'll try my best to channel my inner muggle."

"Hah! What inner muggle would that be, Prongs?"

"To begin with it would really help if you stopped using the m-word while we're out in public."

"Right."

"Sorry Lily."

"Also if the subject ever comes up again, remind me to never let you guys tag along when I go do my shopping."

"All right."

"I'll try to remember."

"Good. Let's get out of here."


	10. Dancing Lessons

**Dancing Lessons**

 **Prompt:** May I have this dance?

 **Setting:** The summer after graduating Hogwarts

 **985 Words**

* * *

James' hand snaked into his dishevelled hair.

"She asked me to go to the wedding with her," he confessed.

Sirius took a drag out of his cigarette.

"Well you're her boyfriend," he replied matter-of-factly, shooting James a level look. "Who else would she take?"

James pulled at his dark locks moodily and heaved a sigh.

"But don't you realise what that means?" he asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

His mind kept replaying the disastrous first meeting with Lily's sister and her fiancé, and how Lily had been a sobbing wreck afterward. Things hadn't got any better since then; though she was the sister of the bride, Petunia had refused to include her in the wedding party, and despite his promise to Lily that he would try to reconcile with Vernon Dursley, James would have liked nothing better than to sock the unpleasant muggle in the face.

"Dancing?"

"What?"

"Dancing," Sirius repeated.

All thoughts of the future Mr and future Mrs Dursley and their appalling treatment of Lily flew from James' mind and he blanched.

Dancing! Sirius was right, a wedding would inevitably involve dancing. Suddenly, all Remus' dry remarks about two left feet came back to James.

The Potters were much more relaxed compared to certain other pureblood families. Though they were well-off and had a long history, they did not cling to tradition or put on airs of aristocracy. James had always been proud of this, but now as a sudden wave of panic crested in his chest, he bemoaned his benevolent parents. There was a gaping hole in his education; James had never been forced to suffer through lessons of etiquette, French, or ballroom dancing.

Sirius, on the other hand…

James turned to his best mate, his hazel eyes alight as the idea quickly took root.

"Padfoot, you've got to help me out."

* * *

And that was how James found himself in Sirius' flat on a rainy July afternoon, chanting one-two-three in his head and trying not to step on Sirius' toes for the third time.

"You know your lips are moving," Lily supplied not so helpfully from the corner of the sofa. "It's adorable."

James gritted his teeth. He had not wanted Lily to tag along, had tried to talk her out of it – and, finally, had actually begged her not to come, but his pleas had fallen to deaf ears.

"That is something I have to see," she had insisted and so here she was, a witness to his clumsy attempts of waltzing.

And what a sight it must have been, too, James reflected glumly as he and Sirius twirled to the music. Where Sirius moved with calm grace, James was frowning in concentration and staring at his feet as they repeated the three steps over and over again.

Thankfully, the dance wasn't actually a complex one, but somehow James still stumbled through it.

Lily seemed to find this puzzling.

"You look really awkward."

"I feel awkward."

"But you're an athlete."

"You can't really compare flying with dancing, Lily. They're completely different."

"Prongs has a point, good reflexes and impressive broom maneuvers won't make him have any better sense of rhythm."

"I've never had any complaints about James' sense of rhythm," Lily commented with a sly smirk.

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe we should try changing the approach then?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. "Dancing is sensual and intimate, might as well think of it as love-making. What do you say, Prongs?"

James scowled and looked down into Sirius' grey eyes.

"I'd really rather not," he said in a dead-pan voice.

"What about you then, Lily?"

"I'd rather not shag you either, Sirius."

"No, I mean dancing. Are you as hopeless as he is?"

"I know the basics," she shrugged. "But I guess I could use a reminder."

"Good. Then you and Prongs can practise together."

Hope sparked in James' eyes.

"Sure, that will work." Lily smiled.

James lost his count and accidentally stepped on Sirius' foot.

"But maybe later. I think he'll benefit from a few more lessons with you… and I want my toes to be safe."

"I suppose that's for the better. They're rather lovely toes."

"Why thank you, Sirius."

By now James was visibly pouting as he and Sirius stepped and turned.

"Don't worry, love," Lily reassured him, "you're already doing better."

"I wish I could get him to relax more, though, he's stiff as a broomstick."

"I'll show you a broomstick…"

A knock interrupted James' dark grumbling. The sudden sound made him freeze, and Sirius promptly collided into him.

"I'll get it," Lily offered and hurried to the door as the two resumed their dancing.

"Hello, dear," a kindly old woman greeted Lily as she pulled the door open. "I'm sorry to bother you but I need to go do my shopping and the weather is awful, raining cats and dogs, and I couldn't find my umbrella… I don't suppose you could lend me one?"

"Of course," Lily promised, twirling her wand behind her back to conjure one on the spot. "Just a moment."

She popped out of the doorway to retrieve the umbrella. When she returned, the old woman's eyes were fixed on the two waltzing young men.

"Here you go!" Lily held out the umbrella.

"Thank you, dear." The woman took it and was silent for a moment, before she started thoughtfully: "You know, dear, I've seen you come around often so I always assumed that you and he were –"

"Oh no," Lily laughed, "Sirius and I are just friends."

"Yes, I see now that I had the wrong idea," she nodded. "Well, they seem like a lovely couple."

"They are quite something," Lily agreed. She bid goodbye to the old lady and pulled the door shut.

As she turned around James stumbled again, earning a vexed sigh from Sirius.

Lily shook her head fondly and walked back to reclaim her front-row seat on Sirius' sofa.


	11. Sweet Revenge

**Revenge**

 **Prompt:** Breaking the rules

 **Setting:** Canon Compliant, 3rd or 4th Year at Hogwarts.

 **824 Words**

* * *

"This is war," Lily swore darkly, her cheeks burning from embarrassment and her heart still racing in her chest.

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Marlene arched her eyebrow. "You've got to admit that was pretty clever. And funny."

"After the initial shock it was just a boggart," Mary agreed.

"It's not about the boggart, but where they hid it."

"How did they get it into your trunk anyway?"

"I don't know, but that's what gets to me. This… This is a violation of privacy!"

"I guess…" Mary exchanged a look with Marlene.

"They could've just as easily snooped through my things," Lily insisted, crossing her arms.

Marlene nodded slowly. "Yeah I suppose you have a point."

"I'm going to make them pay," Lily vowed, her green eyes sparking.

* * *

Lily Evans was a popular girl. She excelled in her classes; talented and hardworking, she consistently got good marks. It would be easy to dismiss her as a swot, but that was where most people would be wrong.

After all, she had been sorted into Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff – fair play was all well and good but sometimes the rules had to be bent a little. Besides, didn't they say that all was fair in love and war?

Lily decided to go after the four boys one by one, hoping to instil maximum mayhem. If she pranked them all collectively, they would know it was an outsider and seek retaliation. If she pranked only one of them at a time, he might at first suspect his friends.

She started with the weakest link – Peter Pettigrew. Since they had violated her privacy, she responded with some good ol' eye for an eye. So one evening, while everyone was own at dinner, Lily snuck into the boys' dormitory and stole Peter's schoolbag. She scattered his text books and hid them all around the room, stowing some into James' and Sirius' trunks for good measure. Then she repacked the bag for him, filling it with muggle romance novels and replaced his quills with sugar ones. She was lucky enough that Peter didn't notice anything amiss until next morning in Charms, and had to borrow a quill from Mary and share a book with Remus.

Lily was usually quick to forgive Remus Lupin, as she liked him the best out of the four unruly boys. But this time she was sure he had played a significant role; she knew from the Defence lessons how adept he was at handling dark creatures, besides his father was a renowned expert of boggarts. Therefore Lily highly doubted that Black and Potter would have managed to get a boggart into her trunk without any help from Remus. To repay him for his efforts, Lily paid a visit to a _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ in one of the greenhouses and filled a jar with stinksap, which she proceeded to levitate and dump on unsuspecting, sleeping Remus in the middle of their History of Magic lesson.

For Sirius Black, Lily kicked her troublemaking up a notch and used Marlene's stash of dungbombs to spell his name out on the door of the staffroom. Sirius got a detention for that stunt, even though he tried to protest that he wasn't stupid enough to use his own name in a prank. It took a lot of self-control from Lily to not let her smugness show.

Lily had saved James Potter for the last, mostly because she had trouble thinking of a befitting form of revenge. In the end she sort of stumbled on the perfect solution when Marlene boasted how she had busted her brother with a dirty magazine over the summer. Lily confided to Marlene about the plan and she gladly lent Lily her owl so she could place the subscription.

James Potter's first issue of the notorious _Bewitched_ magazine arrived on a busy Monday morning. James appeared confused as he unrolled his present from the delivery owl but upon realising what exactly he was holding, dropped the magazine into his bacon and baked beans as if it had burned his hands. His face was redder than Lily had ever seen it, his hazel eyes wide and jaw slack. His hand still hovered in mid-air.

"Look at the poor bloke," Marlene giggled gleefully at Lily's side. "He obviously wants to hide it but can't bring himself to even touch it."

In the end James was save from this dilemma by Sirius, who let out a hearty guffaw of laughter and picked it up, showing the raunchy front cover to Peter. The two of them started to make fun of James who grew even redder from their teasing, all the while the delivery owl pecked at his fingers to get his payment.

Lily finally allowed the smug smile to touch her lips and turned to Marlene, raising her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"For revenge."

Marlene grinned and followed in suit.

"Sure tastes sweet."

The two goblets met with a dull clang.


	12. Conundrum

**Conundrum**

 **Prompt:** Tongue-tied

 **Setting:** Canon compliant, Hogwarts 5th Year

 **749 Words**

* * *

James ducked behind a bookcase, his heart racing. He knew that Lily Evans preferred to do her homework in the Gryffindor Common Room, that she usually only came to the library to borrow and return books. James himself didn't exactly frequent the library either, so he hadn't expected to run into Lily Evans, of all people.

Had she seen him?

Probably not, otherwise he would already be staring down at the end of her wand.

Evans had been in a foul mood the past few days. He didn't know the exact reason for her dark temper, but he had a few good guesses: the stress from their O.W.L.s for one, or maybe the unfortunate incident three days earlier when James had crossed the line with Snivellus… or the falling out between her and Snivellus as the result of it.

James had been shocked himself. He despised Snape. Snape was a slimy git who didn't try to hide which side he would be on in the war ravaging the wizarding world. But still, James hadn't thought he would call _Lily_ a, a…

James gritted his teeth. If he had not been bullying Snape, if Evans had not come to his rescue, perhaps Snape had never said it and the two of them would still be friends…

James had tried to cheer Evans up last night because he felt responsible for the sorry situation, but all his efforts hadn't won even a smile from her. In fact, she had threatened to jinx his tongue in a knot if he told her one more joke.

So James had, quite correctly, deduced that he was not Lily Evans' favourite person at the moment, and had resolved to keep out of her way.

Clearly, that was working very well for him.

James frowned. It would be better to sneak off before Evans would realise he was there, get the books he had come for and study up in his dormitory no matter how loud Sirius and Peter would get as they celebrated reaching the half-way point of their O.W.L.s.

James quietly eased a book off the shelf and had taken all of three steps before a quivering sniff brought him to a stop.

Holding his breath, he crept back to the tall shelf and cautiously peeked from behind it. Her back was towards him but there was no mistaking the shaking of her shoulders or the breathless sniffs filling the solitary corner she occupied.

James leaned back against the shelf and closed his eyes.

Evans was crying.

His heart thundered in his chest as his stomach sank and swirled.

He should go. Evans wouldn't want him here, she wouldn't want him to see her like this.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't leave Evans alone, not like this.

And yet… Much as he wanted to, he couldn't waltz in and plop down on the chair next to hers. He hadn't managed to cheer Evans up last night, so how could he hope to comfort her now? He couldn't think of anything to say, there were no words of consolation he could offer her.

He didn't know how long he stood there, listening to her sobs, torn between two equally impossible and displeasing options. He couldn't go to her, and he couldn't leave her. But he needed to do _something_.

He hugged the book to his chest and pulled at his hair in frustration.

There had to be something he could do, anything…

The wooden shelves dug into his back and he shifted his weight – and something brushed against his leg.

James' hand dropped from his messy mop of hair and dove into the pocket of his robes, pulling out the bar of chocolate he had stashed there at breakfast. Mother's letters to him were always accompanied by snacks.

He said the incantation as softly as he could and the bar of chocolate rose into the air. He peered over at the edge of the bookcase. The sobs had quieted though not completely stopped; Evans' head rested on her folded arms, her red hair spilling over the table, her shoulders trembling.

James clenched his jaw and levitated his peace offering over to her. It landed on the table by her elbow, and James hid behind the bookcase again.

It wasn't much, it wasn't enough… But it was the best he could do, under the circumstances.

He pocketed his wand and picked his book and left.

But the soft, hoarse whisper still reached his ears.

"Thank you."


	13. Moving

**Moving**

 **Prompt:** Odds  & Ends

 **Setting:** Canon compliant, post-Hogwarts.

 **670 Words**

* * *

There was a creak in the stairs and Lily's hand flew to her wand. She sat absolutely still and held her breath as her ears strained to catch the smallest sound.

And there it was, the soft shuffling of a footstep, in the corridor outside.

"James?" she called, keeping her voice light even when she was gripping her wand so tight her knuckles were white.

"No," came the familiar voice from the corridor. "It's your other husband."

Lily's shoulders slumped and she let go of her wand.

"Bloody hell, Sirius, you scared me!" she grumbled as he walked into the room, a canine grin on his face. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"That does ring a bell," he said, mock-thoughtfully, "but I never seem to remember. This is – was – my house too, you know."

"Yeah I guess. Anyway I'm glad you're here."

"Of course I am. Where's Prongs?"

"He went to take the first few boxes. He should be back soon."

"Anyone else here to help?"

Lily shook her head.

"Marlene's at work and Remus is… well, you know."

"What about Peter?"

"He said he couldn't make it." Lily frowned. "I wonder if he's doing all right, I haven't seen him for a while."

"Maybe the war is getting to him."

"I suppose… He never was the strongest kid and I think the war's getting to all of us."

The corner of Sirius' lips twitched in response to Lily's rueful smile.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm in charge of the packing, and you and James can use your strong manly arms to carry everything."

"I don't think that sounds entirely fair."

"If you have any complaints, take them to James. He's the one who insists I can't do any heavy lifting."

Sirius grinned. "On a scale of one to ten, how strong is your urge to strangle Prongs?"

"Eh, I'm having a good day today so... seven."

"If he becomes too unbearable I'll try to talk some sense into him."

"Thanks, Padfoot, I'll keep that in mind."

And with that, Lily rolled her sleeves and got back to business.

"Wait… you're packing by hand?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're such a muggle."

"I resent that," James interrupted from the doorway.

"Prongs! Didn't hear you come in."

"Christ, James. What have we talked about sneaking up on people?"

"Er, not to do it to your jumpy wife?"

"Precisely. As for you, Sirius, if you want a reminder of my magical prowess, I could throw a hex in your way," Lily offered as she folded the cloak and set in an empty box.

"I'm just saying, this is gonna take forever if you do it the muggle way."

"Faster isn't always better," James pointed out.

"Exactly," Lily agreed. "Moving house is the perfect opportunity to go through all your stuff and sort out the things you don't really need or use. And I can't do that if I just wave my wand around."

"Pfft, stuff is what attics are for," Sirius scoffed.

"Says the man who ran from home with just one packed trunk."

"Touhé."

"We don't have as much space in the cottage, either," Lily reminded them.

"So, should we just sit around and watch you do all the work, or would you like us to actually help?" Sirius asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I half expected you two to build a fort from all these cardboard boxes," Lily teased.

"Now there's an idea," James smirked.

"But in case you do want to help…" Lily frowned thoughtfully. "I guess we're going to take all the books with us anyway."

"Really? The whole library?"

"No, I don't feel entitled to the Potter family library."

"You should, they're as much yours as they are mine, Mrs Potter."

Lily shot James a long glance. "You just want any excuse to call me Mrs Potter, don't you?"

James shrugged, his hazel eyes laughing.

"The bookcase in the bedroom is what I meant, Sirius. You could go pack the books from there."

"All right, consider it done."

"Thanks."


	14. Of Hens and Hairpins

**Of Hens and Hairpins**

 **Prompt:** Shackles

 **Setting:** Modern all-muggle AU

 **919 Words**

* * *

The hairpin rolled clumsily between her fingers and then dropped with a small _clink_ onto the cobbled street.

"Bugger," Lily grumbled heartily, and then for a good measure, added, "shit."

She wrung her hands helplessly, and glared down at the handcuffs gleaming faintly in the pale light of the streetlamp.

She shook her head, trying to clear away the giddily bubbling buzz, and fell into a crouch, rocking on her high heels. She stared at the dark uneven stones, trying desperately to find her dark metal hairpin.

"Bugger," Lily muttered again, but her voice lacked its earlier conviction. She buried her face in her hands and took a deep, trembling breath. She had to keep calm. Descending into hysteria would do her no good, even if she had every good reason to panic; she was lost and alone and pissed to boot – and then there were the handcuffs.

Lily moaned pitifully and took another gulp of air. Calm. Perfectly calm. She could do this. She had been through worse, probably… Just breathe, in and out…

"You all right there, miss?" a politely puzzled voice asked from right behind her.

Lily blinked at the shadow that had fallen over her and stubbornly stared at the ground.

"I'm fine," she said, though her voice sounded shrill even to her own ears. "Or at least I will be, as soon as I find my hairpin and kill Dorcas Meadowes."

A brief, stunned silence followed her declaration, until the concerned stranger burst into laughter.

It was a pleasant sound, rich and warm, and Lily turned to peek over her shoulder.

She had to crane her neck to see the hazel eyes twinkling at her from under a careless mess of dark hair. He had stuffed his hands in his pockets, and his thin lips were twisted in a crooked grin.

"Quite creative, committing murder with a hairpin. Sounds like messy business, too."

"As long as it does the job I'll be happy," Lily quipped.

"You need help?"

He offered his hand to pull her up and she stared at it, gnawing at her lip. Her fingers twitched, and the movement seemed to draw his eyes.

"Are those handcuffs?!" he plopped down next to her.

"Er, yeah," Lily admitted. Her cheeks flushed at having been caught in such an embarrassing situation. He was so close her shoulder was almost brushing against his arm.

"I'm sensing a story here," he said, his eyes laughing behind his glasses.

"The oldest story in the book," Lily said, unable to turn away her gaze. "Hen night gone wrong."

"Intriguing. I want to hear all about it, but first things first: Why are we squatting on the side of the street?"

"Because I dropped my hairpin."

"Ah, it's all coming together." He pulled a phone out of his coat pocket and bright light washed over the cobblestones. "There!"

He handed the hairpin to her and she accepted it with quickly mumbled thanks before she once again tried to jab the pin into the lock of her handcuffs. It wasn't going too well, she was having trouble bending her hand into the right angle.

He watched her with growing amusement, and finally brushed his messy hair away from his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Allow me." He flashed her a roguish grin. He took the hairpin from her and with quick, expert movements, picked the lock of the handcuffs in under twenty seconds.

"Wow, thanks." Lily rubbed her wrists and blinked at him.

"Now then," he said, winding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her up. She stumbled a little, noticing for the first time that her legs were aching. "Fill me in. Where are all your mates and what's with the handcuffs?"

"It was Dorcas' idea. It was supposed to be a fun party game, a treasure hunt of sorts."

"You mean… you all put on handcuffs and went on for a quest of freedom?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to find the key together and it was fun – up until the point where I had to pop in a loo real quick."

"And got separated?"

Lily nodded. "They had left the pub by the time I was out and so I went after them but took a wrong turn at some point. And of course, with all the pictures and video clips I was taking earlier I killed the battery on my phone so I couldn't call them and… Here we are."

"Well at least you have your freedom," he offered, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks to you," she grimaced. "I'm Lily Evans, by the way."

She offered him her hand and he shook it, his skin warm against her cold fingertips.

"James Potter. Delighted to meet you. Also, I love your shirt."

Lily had forgotten all about her shirt, and blinked down at the outrageously pink affair that bore the bold _Team Alice_ print on the back.

"Thanks."

"Now then," James rubbed his hands and smiled jovially at her. "We've found your hairpin and got you out of the cuffs. I'm guessing the next item on our list is reuniting you with your mates and committing heinous murder."

Lily's lips twitched, but she shook her head.

"Oh no, you've already been such a huge help, I couldn't possibly –"

"I insist. I'm really curious how you're going to off anyone with a hairpin."

He winked, and the laughter she had been fighting finally tore free.

"All right then," she managed in between her giggles. "Let's go."


	15. Secret Santa

**Secret Santa**

 **Prompt:** "That's okay, I bought two."

 **Setting:** Canon, 5th or 6th year

 **890 Words**

* * *

Lily tugged her muffler higher and tucked her chin in. The snow was falling, fluffy flakes unhurriedly floating in the air. They peppered her dark red hair and gathered on her eyelashes as she and her friends walked through the Hogwarts gates. Ahead of them, groups of students were walking down the road, heading towards the village.

"Where do you want to go first?" Marlene asked, her breath misting in the air.

"Honeydukes?" Mary suggested.

"No thanks," Lily grimaced. "Everyone wants to go there, it'll be packed just like Zonko's."

"What about Gladrags then? I was thinking of getting mum a scarf."

"Gladrags sounds good to me," Mary smiled.

"All right, Gladrags it is," Lily decided. "And I'll need to pop in at Scrivenshaft's."

"Sure, hopefully there'll be less of a crowd by then." Marlene said.

The girls laughed and chatted as they walked along the road, following the other village loomed ahead, they could just make out the rooftops. Everything at a distance seemed blurry in the flurry of snow, as if shrouded in a white-grey veil.

Blanketed in pure white snow and decorated for Christmas, Hogsmeade with its old timber framed houses looked even more picturesque and magical than usual. Lily and her friends stopped to admire a towering fir tree decked with floating candles, but the chilly breeze pushed them forward. Beautiful as the village looked, they were glad when they ducked into Gladrags, a cheery jingle of a bell welcoming them into the warm shop.

"That's better," Marlene sighed. "My ears are killing me."

"That's what you get for not wearing a hat," Lily said, giving her a pointed look.

"Well, unlike you I have a date later on, I can't muss up my hair."

Mary shook her head and then turned to look at the robes on display while Lily wandered over to peruse the accessories. Marlene approached the saleswitch and explained she was looking for a present for her mother.

Ten minutes later the girls were back out in the cold. The snow was falling quicker and they rushed across the street to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

Mary picked up a few rolls of parchment and then walked to where Lily and Marlene were studying an assortment of quills.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"My favourite quill broke last week, the blue-grey one," Lily replied.

"Oh, right. You told me about that."

"I bought it here in our fourth year so I figured I'd get a new one. I can't see any though…"

"Wasn't it that one on the upper right?" Marlene pointed at an empty spot on the shelf. "Where it says out of stock?"

"Bugger, I think you're right." Lily sighed. "Just my luck."

"What about this white one here, it looks pretty," Mary suggested, pointing at another quill.

"It does look nice. I just really liked how the blue-grey one fit in my hand, you know? None of my other quills feel the same."

"I don't think it matters that much as long as it does its job," Marlene shrugged.

"Right. Let's give this white one a try then," Lily said.

The girls left to pay for their purchases, unaware that a certain messy-haired bespectacled boy had overheard their conversation.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Lily woke up to insistent tapping on her bedroom window. She sat up in her bed and blinked at the stately looking long eared owl she didn't recognise. She pulled on her dressing gown and walked over to the window. As soon as she had cracked it open, the owl flew in on its silent wings, and perched on the back of Lily's chair, propping out its foot.

Lily swiftly untied the oblong package. The owl let out a soft, satisfied hoot, and was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Lily shivered from the cold and tucked the package into her pocket so she could close the window. She retreated back into her bed and wrapped herself in her blanket before she pulled out the package and turned it in her hands. It was light, wrapped in plain brown paper. She peeled the paper away carefully – finding to her surprise two brand new blue-grey quills, just like the one that had broken a while back. A folded piece of parchment lay next to them and she picked it up.

 _Dear Lily,_ it read in an unfamiliar bold scrawl,

 _I heard your favourite quill recently spilled its last ink. I hope these might make up for your loss._

 _Merry Christmas!_

Lily frowned down at the strange note. She turned it around, inspected every inch of it, but found no name.

How odd. It was clear this present wasn't from any of her friends; she didn't know the handwriting and surely they'd have no need to be so secretive and not leave their name… But who else besides Mary and Marlene even knew that Lily had been unable to replace her favourite quill?

Lily shook her head, but try as she might, this was a puzzle she couldn't solve.

A small smile rose to her lips as she picked up one of the quills and twirled it. The weight and balance were just right, it rested perfectly against her hand.

One thing at least seemed clear: whoever this Christmas present was from, was a very thoughtful person.


	16. Reprieve

**Reprieve**

 **Prompt:** Coming home

 **Setting:** Canon, 7th year (pre-dating)

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

"Have prefects got stupider all of a sudden?" Lily huffed, frowning at the patrol reports haphazardly littering the desk.

"I guess they could have," James said, looking up from next month's patrol schedule with a half-smirk. "Though I think it's more likely you've got smarter."

A smile rose to Lily's lips and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. Then, she shook her head and turned back to the scraps of parchment.

"I swear my reports were never this bad," she grumbled under her breath.

"Are they really so terrible?"

"Come see for yourself."

Lily heard James get up and walk over to her. His hand settled on the desk as he leaned over her shoulder to peer at the pile of reports, so close she could smell the faint trace of his cologne.

Lily bit her lip, forcing herself to focus.

"This one's Whiting's, it seems he can't spell the word 'corridor' to save his life."

James chuckled. "That's funny."

"It's funny the first few times. After that it gets annoying. Now Holloway here… well, have a look." Lily handed James the parchment slip and watched him blink at it in confusion.

"I can't – What does it say?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lily shrugged, taking the report back from James.

"Dear Merlin," James whistled. "And I thought Remus' handwriting was bad."

"If you want bad…" Lily picked up another report and held it gingerly at an arm's length. "I don't know whose this is, and I most definitely do not want to know what they've spilled on it."

James' nose scrunched adorably as he regarded the suspicious brownish stain covering half the parchment.

"All right, that's it. Evans, get your cloak!"

"What? Why?"

"Because this is no way to spend our Friday evening. We deserve better, for putting up with all this paperwork."

"But I haven't finished my report."

"So what? It's not due until Sunday, you'll have all day tomorrow to work on it."

"That's true," Lily conceded, a small sparkle appearing into the corner of her eye. "Let's go then."

She squeezed with James under his Invisibility Cloak, and the two of them took off.

As he lead her down a secret passageway, Lily idly wondered how her fifth year self would have reacted if someone had told her that one day she'd neglect her Head Girl duties so she could sneak into Hogsmeade with James Potter. But then again… A wry smile briefly touched Lily's lips. A lot had changed since their fifth year, such as James becoming much less of a prat. They'd been friendly since the Christmas break in their sixth year, but this year with their Head duties forcing them to spend a lot of time together, they had grown even closer.

Sometimes, in the dark hours of the night when Lily couldn't sleep, she found herself musing that – if James was to ask her on a date now, like he had done back in their fifth year – she'd be inclined to agree.

James was funny and clever. He was a caring, loyal friend and surprisingly responsible for an infamous troublemaker. As he had grown up, he had managed to shed much of his arrogance which made him that much more appealing to Lily. And even fifth year Lily had not been able to deny that James had been blessed with good looks and charisma.

At times she even toyed with the idea of asking him out herself, but thought better of it. She wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to upset their current relationship. After all they were Head Boy and Girl, they'd have to work together until graduation no matter what, and more importantly, set an example for all the other students.

Though… what they were doing right now wasn't too exemplary, Lily admitted to herself as she watched James approach their table in the Three Broomsticks, but as there were no witnesses, she couldn't quite bring herself to care.  
"Here you go, Evans," James grinned as he set down a pint of Butterbeer and a shot of Firewhisky.

"Cheers, Potter," Lily replied with quick smile. "What do I owe you?"

"Oh no, the drinks are on me. Your lovely company is more than enough of a repayment."

"Flatterer," Lily quipped, and downed her Firewhisky. Warmth pooled in the pit of her stomach and flooded her body – and perhaps not entirely because of the drink.

Looking around at the merry bustle of the pub and cradling her pint of Butterbeer, Lily sighed contentedly.

"You were right," she said, slanting James a look. "We did definitely deserve better."

"Told you," he replied easily, the familiar crooked grin playing on his lips, his hazel eyes alight with laughter.

They did that a lot, Lily had noticed. She rather liked that sparkle in his eyes; his easy-going demeanour was contagious.

Lily sipped at her drink and watched the flames dance in the nearby fireplace. She felt warm and comfortable, as if having snuck out to the Three Broomsticks with James was the most natural thing in the world.

And maybe it was, she thought, stealing another glance at James. Somehow, he had slipped in and become one of the most important persons in her life without Lily even realising.

"You seem thoughtful," James commented in a teasing tone. "Better not be about work."

"Nah, I'm done with work for the evening."

"Good. Mischief managed," James smirked, his eyes full of mirth.

They sat there side by side, chatting and laughing, enjoying their drinks and the toasty warmth of the crackling fire. They were young and their hearts were light – for now they still were students, granted a reprieve from the bleak adulthood looming ahead. Somewhere out there a darkness and bitter raging war lay in wait, but that was not their world; not yet.

They shared smiles and glances, and when James casually wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders, it felt like coming home.


	17. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

 **Prompt:** Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to go talk to the neighbors upstairs for being too loud.

 **Setting:** Modern day all muggle AU

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

The crash from upstairs was so loud it startled Lily. She paused her music, set her book down and took off her earphones before leaving the comfortable corner of her bed. She opened the door of her room and peeked her head out to the sitting room just as something thumped against the floor upstairs.

Her flatmate Marlene had commandeered the sofa and was scowling, surrounded by a pile of textbook and study notes.

"Did you hear that noise?" Lily asked as she crossed the room to plop down on the arm rest of the sofa.

"I heard it all right," Marlene grumbled. "They've been at it for a while now. Just our luck, they've been living here for two weeks and they're already making a racket though it past ten in the evening!"

"It sounded like a crash." Lily frowned. "What do you think it was?"

"Beats me." Marlene shook her head. "I can't tell if they're partying or fighting—"

An angry shout followed by mocking laughter echoed in the upstairs flat and Marlene glared at the white ceiling.

"Football?" Lily suggested.

"No live match would be on this late. Though judging by the noisiness they could as well be playing."

"Who the hell would play football indoors?"

Marlene shrugged. "Anyway, I don't give a shit what's going on up there, as long as it stops before I lose my damn mind!"

"I'm half surprised you haven't already marched up there to give them a piece of your mind."

"I would have but I'm tired. I need to study for finals, not waste my energy lecturing inconsiderate idiots."

Perhaps that was for the better, Lily reflected. If Marlene unleashed her mouth, it'd only increase the noise level. Besides, inconsiderate idiots though they may be, they were living in the same building and perhaps it was best for all of them to maintain at least a cordial relationship with their neighbours.

Lily jolted out of her thoughts to find Marlene staring at her, her eyes gleaming.

"What?" Lily asked, a defensive tone creeping into her voice.

"You go."

"What? No, I don't want to."

"Please, my final is depending on you."

"No fair!" Lily narrowed her eyes, then raised her hand in the air and balled it into a fist. "The loser goes."

"You're challenging me?" Marlene rolled up her sleeve. "Bring it on!"

"All right then – one, two, three!"

"Ha! You're so predictable, Lily."

Lily pouted at her fist. "I'm not."

"Just go and make the noise stop. Pretty please."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Lily pulled her long cardigan tighter around her and slipped her feet into the first shoes she could find before heading out the door. Walking up the stairs, she could hear the noises even better in the corridor. Irregular thuds and thumps, punctuating with yelling and cheering.

Lily's stomach lurched nervously. She wasn't afraid of confrontation; her temper was the volatile kind and often got the better of her mouth. What made her nervous and reluctant to state her case was just that she had no idea what waited her behind that door. Was it a party? If so, how pissed were they and how many people were there? The shouts had all been in male voices, too…

Lily gritted her teeth and steeled herself. She marched across the landing and knocked on the door.

Following her knock, there was another loud crash and Lily jumped. Then, the noises stopped.

Silence rang in Lily's ears and she hugged herself as the seconds stretched, slow as snails.

Then, the door was yanked open and Lily blinked, taking in her neighbour's messy black hair, bright hazel eyes and the glasses that seemed to barely hang on to his flushed face.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Lily heard the slight slur of his words and relaxed.

A little drunk but not rat-arsed. She could work with that.

"Yes, you can. I live in the flat downstairs and my flatmate's trying to study. We were wondering if you could tone down the noise a little, since it's already getting late."

He frowned, then glanced at his wristwatch.

"Oh, bugger! I'm sorry, we lost the track of time."

"That's all right." Lily smiled hesitantly and then, unable to contain her curiosity, asked: "Um, what's with the broom?"

The guy blinked and turned to stare at the broom as if he had forgotten he was holding it. He tugged at his hair, trying to formulate a response, when a sudden yell from the flat interrupted them.

"Who is it?"

The guy glanced apologetically at Lily. "A neighbour," he replied over his shoulder.

"The hot blonde one or the redhead you fancy?"

A furious blush crept over his cheeks. "Sirius! She can hear you, you know?"

Another dark-haired young man appeared, his calm grey eyes peering over the first guy's shoulder.

"Oh, the redhead. Carry on." Sirius shrugged and left.

The corner of Lily's lips twitched.

"Well… if you fancy me, I guess you should at least know my name." Grinning, she held out her hand. "Lily Evans."

He stared at it for a second and then grabbed it. "James Potter." He grimaced. "I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

"No worries, at least it's memorable this way." Lily smirked. "Though, if you don't mind me asking… What were you guys doing to make so much noise?"

"We – ahh… We were playing Quidditch," James admitted, rubbing his neck.

Lily's eyebrow arched. "And what's that, then?"

"It's this game we made up with my mates… The floor is lava meets basketball and brooms…" he mumbled into the general direction of his shoes.

"That sounds completely ridiculous," Lily said. "I'd love to hear more. Maybe you can take me to brunch tomorrow and tell me the rules?"

The broom fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Er, sure. Brunch. Great," James stammered, his hand working nervously to render his hair an even bigger mess.

"Great," Lily echoed, green eyes glimmering. "It's a date."


	18. A Disaster in Pink

**A Disaster in Pink**

 **Prompt:** Your stray red item turned my whites pink.

 **Setting:** Modern day all muggle AU

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

Lily's soft humming turned into an abrupt scream the moment she opened the washing machine's hatch and saw the sea of pink.

"No!" she shrieked, diving in to pull out her wet laundry. "No!"

Every single white item of clothing – including her favourite cardigan and her cream sundress – had turned pale pink strongly reminiscent of candy floss.

"How the hell…?"

Lily was certain there had only been whites in her laundry basket. She was particular like that; Marlene wasn't completely wrong to joke she had an "Overly meticulous Cow Disorder".

But being careful hadn't saved her clothes from their pink doom. Not that she had anything against pink – it just wasn't _her_ colour.

Her fingers scraped against the machine's metal drum and pulled out a pair of bright red trunks that most definitely weren't hers. Neither she nor Marlene were seeing anyone – there was no way men's underwear could've got into her laundry basket. And even if they had, she would have noticed them when loading her clothes into the machine.

Frowning at the trunks, Lily came to the conclusion that whoever had done their laundry last had accidentally left them behind.

Gritting her teeth, Lily balled the red trunks in her fist and grabbed her laundry basket. She marched out to the corridor to inspect the board by the door to see who had reserved the laundry room before her. It took her a moment to decipher the careless scrawl of handwriting, but she managed.

"Potter," she hissed, consulting next the list of flats. Fifth floor.

Lily could've taken the lift, but it was far more satisfying to stomp up the stairs, fuming with righteous anger over the sorry fate of her poor innocent clothes. By the time she reached the fifth floor, her arms were growing tired from the weight of her laundry and her breathing was coming heavy – but her indignation blazed brighter than ever. Her gaze flitted, inspecting each door until it zeroed in on the _Potter_ standing next to _Black_ on the door to her right.

Her lips forming a thin line, she crossed the landing and jabbed at the doorbell.

It only took some seconds but to Lily they felt more like minutes. Then the door opened, revealing a man wearing a band shirt whose black hair was tied in a bun and whose grey eyes were sparked with annoyance.

"What?" he barked as a greeting.

Her temper flaring at the rude welcome, Lily's arm moved before any rational thought could catch up with the sudden impulse, flinging the wet underwear which he promptly caught – with his face.

"Oi, you crazy bitch!" he yelled as soon as he had pulled the trunks off. "What the hell is your problem?"

"This!" Lily growled in a reply, shoving her laundry basket with its offensively pink contents at him. "You left your bloody underwear in the washing machine and ruined my clothes, you wanker!"

He stared at her blankly, one black eyebrow arching, before glancing at the underwear in his hand.

"These aren't mine, though," he replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"The hell they aren't! I checked the reservation list, Potter, so don't try to lie to me."

"I'm not lying – and I'm not Potter, either. But I'll go grab him so you can huff and puff at the twat actually responsible for your predicament."

With that, he turned and walked into the flat, leaving Lily to awkwardly stand on the landing, her face flushing in mortification. There had been two names on the door, she had noticed as much, but had been too full of rage to think straight and stop to consider she might be taking her anger out on the wrong person.

Of course, feeling embarrassed only fuelled her irritation, so by the time another young man appeared in the doorway, his hand mussing his messy dark hair and his confused hazel eyes staring at her from behind his glasses, Lily had worked herself up again.

"You're Potter?" she asked sharply. Lily was not the kind of a person who'd make the same mistake twice.

"Yeah, I'm James Potter," he replied with a hesitant grin that faltered before Lily's dark scowl.

"Pick up your bloody laundry then, you prat! Look what you did to my clothes!" Lily thrust the basket at him to make sure he'd get a good look. "They used to be white before you and your sodding trunks came along!"

Her foot tapped an angry rhythm while he blinked at the pink disaster in the laundry basket.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't notice I had left anything behind in the washing machine." He squirmed, looking so sheepish and miserable that for a fleeting second Lily almost felt sorry for him. "I'm so sorry about your clothes."

His eyes appeared sincere, and Lily's stomach lurched guiltily. After all, it wasn't like he had forgotten his trunks on purpose.

"Er," she began, when Potter put his hand up.

"Give me a second." He disappeared inside and Lily waited, shuffling her feet until he came back, holding a cheque book. "Is three hundred pounds enough?"

"Uhh…" Lily bit her lip.

"You're right," he murmured, "better make it five hundred."

"I'm sorry, what?" Was he daft?

"I ruined your clothes so it's only fair I offer compensation. What's your name?"

"Look," Lily sighed, "I appreciate the gesture but I can't take your money."

"It's the least I can do," Potter shrugged, flashing an easy smile. "Your name, please."

"But… Five hundred is too much! If you insist on paying please make it a hundred."

"Are you sure that's enough? Your basket seems pretty full. Maybe three hundred –"

"Fine," Lily cut in with a grimace. "Two hundred and not a penny more."

"All right. Whom can I make this to?"

"Lily Evans."

"Well here you go, Lily. Sorry again for your clothes."

"Umm yeah. Thanks." Lily clutched the cheque, her brain still buzzing to process what the heck had just happened.


	19. Finding Bearings

**Finding Bearings**

 **Prompt:** "It reminded me of you."

 **Setting:** Canon, start of 7th year in Hogwarts

 **675 Words**

* * *

Lily walked along the corridor, lugging her trunk behind her. She adjusted the pin attached to the front of her blouse. She had been carrying one since fifth year, but this pin was new; she hadn't got used to its weight quite yet.

She took a deep breath and stopped before the car for Prefects. She rested her hand against the door, bracing herself. She peered in through the door's window and saw the car's lone occupant tugging at his hair as he paced back and forth. Her own nervousness disappeared quickly at the sight – almost as if someone had used a Vanishing Spell on her. A small smile tugging at the corner of her lip, she pushed the door open and stepped into the car. The young man whipped around and stared at her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hullo, Lily."

"Nervous, James?" she returned.

"A little," he admitted, walking over to help her lift the trunk onto the self.

"Me too," Lily sighed, sitting down on the bench. "I feel like I'm on the wrong side."

"You? Hah!" James scoffed. " _I'm_ the one who's on the wrong side – I used to be the one _breaking_ all the rules! At least you've been here before. I have no clue what goes on in here."

"If you can handle McGonagall's advanced Transfiguration without breaking a sweat, I'm sure you can get through a Prefects' meeting, James."

"I hope you're right."

"I usually am. Thought you'd have noticed that by now. "

James's lips quirked.

"I guess I just need reminding sometimes," he replied.

"Honestly, James, don't sweat it. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Lily."

"No problem. Now come and sit down."

He didn't move, just peered at her hesitantly from behind his glasses before quickly glancing at his trunk.

"I, uhh… I got you something."

"Huh?"

"As a peace offering of sorts."

"Really, James, I thought we already called a truce last spring."

"Yeah but I figured now that we're both Heads together we'll be spending more time together and... And, well, I'm probably gonna rely on your expertise a lot, especially in the beginning. So maybe you can think of it as a 'Sorry you got saddled with an incompetent Head Boy' gift."

"Geez," Lily shook her head. "I already told you you'll be fine – but I can't say no to a present."

"Good, since its yours and I wouldn't take no for an answer, anyway," James said as he walked over to his trunk.

Lily smiled and leaned forward on her seat, curious in spite of herself.

"You know what's funny?" she asked, looking at James's back as he rummaged through his luggage.

"What?"

"I got you something, too."

He stopped, turning to look at her over his shoulder, his hazel eyes wide with surprise.

"You did?"

"Yeah… It's not much but I saw it and it reminded me of you so I bought it on a whim. I guess it could be a 'Congratulations for becoming the Head Boy' present."

Lily got up and went to her own trunk, retrieving a plastic bag she had placed on top. She handed it to James and got a heavy parcel wrapped in brown paper in exchange.

James immediately reached into the bag and pulled out a red t-shirt.

"Star Wars," he gasped, staring at the printed letters on the front.

"You seemed excited when you mentioned your and Sirius's trip to the movies, so I thought you might like it."

"It's great, Lily," he beamed at her. "Thank you."

"No problem," Lily said.

"Go on, then, open yours."

Lily carefully peeled off the paper, revealing a thick book.

"Allsopp's _Potion breakthroughs of the 20th century_ ," she breathed, running her fingers along the blue leather cover. "Slughorn's mentioned this book!"

"My dad recommended it so I figured it would be good," James said, mussing up his hair.

"Oh, it's lovely. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. We both got presents, so I think we're even."

"Yeah," Lily said, smiling brightly as she met his eyes. "I think we are."


	20. Sidetracked

**Sidetracked**

 **Prompt:** "Hey, have you seen the…? _Oh_."

 **Setting:** Canon, 7th year in Hogwarts

 **927 Words**

* * *

Tucked in a quiet corner of the library was a small round table, and crouching over it were the two Head Students. They had been hard at work for hours, and by now the surface of the table was barely visible under haphazard piles of parchment and books.

"Do you have the agenda for the next Prefect meeting?" Lily Evans asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"No," James Potter frowned, not looking up from his text book. "You had it last."

With an exasperated sigh, Lily set down her quill and started to shuffle through the chaos of notes, essay drafts and other scraps of parchment. She'd been reading the agenda maybe half an hour ago, where had she put it?

Her huffing, puffing and shifting through the mess finally drew James' attention. She heard the thud of his text book as he put it down; her skin tingled under the familiar warm weight of his gaze.

She bit her lip and scowled at the papers littering the table but the agenda did not magically appear. If she didn't find it soon, she'd have to resort to the Summoning Charm if only to spare herself the frustration.

A rich chuckle had her look up. James was watching her and grinning, his eyes alight.

"What?" She asked, not quite able to keep the defensive edge from her voice.

His grin grew wider and brighter.

"You're beautiful."

Lily snorted, all too aware of how harried she must look after such a long day. Her hair, for one, was a mess – but perhaps he did not mind it so much, when his own dark locks were perpetually untameable. She itched to comb them with her fingers, see if she could force them into some semblance of an order. Probably not, she had tried _and_ failed before.

"You also have a smudge of ink on your nose," James continued with a crooked smirk.

She swallowed the flustered swearword dancing on her tongue.

James laughed again and reached across the table. He gently rubbed at the bridge of her nose with the sleeve of his robe.

Her eyes sought his, growing soft as their gazes met. Instinctively, she leaned to his touch.

Heat exploded in the pit of her stomach. It rushed upwards and pooled in her chest, enveloping and lifting her heart until it was afloat.

Caught in the moment, Lily felt dizzy and grounded at the same time. The seconds slowed and stretched as they teetered, their eyes locked, his fingers curled against her cheek. Her lips parted, and with that small gesture the balance finally crumbled and then they both were moving.

James' hand dropped from Lily's cheek to grab her shoulder, and tug her towards him. The legs of Lily's chair scraped harshly against the floor as she pushed out of it, and James' chair let out a miserable creak when her weight was added to his.

"Look at that," James hummed, nose to nose with Lily, his hand sliding down her back to pull her closer. "I have you exactly where I want you."

"I could say the same," Lily smirked. She leaned forward in his lap and smothered his grin.

James' lips parted readily under hers, welcoming her as eagerly as always. His fingers dug to the small of her back as he kissed her back with equal fervour and she clutched at the front of his robes, her lips quirking up in a smile as they moved against his.

His arms were firm as they caged her against him. She wound her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, her searching fingers tangling in his hair. She felt hot and lightheaded, and her heart beat madly as her chest pressed against his.

Lily heard the approaching footsteps but they didn't really register in her brain; it was impossible to focus on anything but the way James' tongue was caressing her own.

"Prongs?"

Even that didn't penetrate through either Lily's or James' preoccupied minds.

"Prongs, have you seen – _Oh."_

Lily pulled away, disgruntled, and James shot a dark look at his best mate.

"What do you want, Padfoot?" he groaned, his fingers twitching against Lily's back.

"Er, I was looking for Remus."

"He's not here," Lily hissed, her green eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Obviously," Sirius murmured, one eyebrow arching. "Have you seen him?"

"No!" Lily and James snapped in unison.

"Now piss off," James added.

"Whatever, you two are disgusting anyway." Sirius huffed and stalked away.

"I'm going to need to smack Peter," James muttered darkly.

"I'm not following, what's Peter got to do with Sirius walking in on us?" Lily asked, shivering as James started to trace idle patterns on the small of her back.

"He lost the map a few weeks back."

"Ohh! Right. Well, in that case a good smacking is fully justified."

"I thought so, too," James chuckled. "Still, I guess it could've been worse."

"Yeah?"

"At least it was only Padfoot. Imagine if McGonagall had come to discuss the meeting agenda."

"Oh god," Lily gasped, "that would've been embarrassing. Guess we had better pack up here then."

"And do what?" James asked. There was a knowing gleam in his eyes and a crooked grin on his lips as he looked at her.

"Pick up from where we left off before Sirius came and killed the mood," Lily replied, running her hands through James' hair.

His eyes hooded and he closed their distance, pressing one slow kiss on her lips.

"What're we waiting for," he murmured into her ear, "let's get going."


	21. Train Wreck

**Train Wreck**

 **Prompt:** "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"

 **Setting:** Canon, 5th year in Hogwarts

 **992 Words**

* * *

James finished his essay, and packed his things, leaving Peter and Remus to their chess match in the Common Room. He climbed the spiral stairs up to the dormitory, where he found Sirius lounging on his four poster bed.

"Peter said you lent him your Transfiguration notes," he drawled by a way of greeting.

"Yeah," James said, depositing his school bag on his trunk. "He seems stressed out and keeps complaining he'll never get through the O.W.L.s so I felt it was the least I could do."

"Peter also said you had been doodling in the margins again." Sirius' grey eyes glowed with mirth and James looked way, his jaw clenched.

"I can doodle all I want."

"Sure you can, mate… But 'Mrs Lily Potter'?" Sirius shook his head. "You're growing more and more pathetic, Prongs, it's getting painful to watch."

"Then look away," James snapped, his brow knitting in a frown.

"I can't," Sirius shrugged. "I've tried but it's oddly captivating in a disastrous sort of a way. Like watching a train wreck."

James pouted. A train wreck wasn't at all what he wanted to hear his love life compared to - and yet some tiny brutally honest speck in the back of his mind conceded that Sirius might've been right.

"Look, Prongs… This whole admiring from afar thing is kind of cute, I admit, but it won't get you anywhere with Evans. You need to get out there. Go talk to her."

"And say what?" James threw his arms up in exasperation as he sank to sit at the edge of Sirius' bed.

Sirius lifted a single eyebrow. "Ask her out," he said matter-of-factly.

"I can't," James huffed, pulling at his hair.

"Sure you can," Sirius snorted. "Just walk up to Evans and open your mouth."

"You don't get it." James stared down at the floor, the sulky edge in his voice growing more pronounced.

"I really don't," Sirius readily agreed, and sat up to pat James' shoulder. "But you could try to explain it to me nevertheless, if you want, and I'll listed. That's what mates are for."

James mussed his hair, and a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"It's like the experiment they talked about few weeks back in Muggle Studies. When that wacky Muggle scientist stuffed his cat in a box," he finally said, looking up to meet Sirius' quizzical stare. "As long as I don't approach Evans, anything's possible."

"I see." Sirius crossed his arms. "So you're saying that as long as you don't ask Evans out, she can't reject you."

James nodded, nervously adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I can sort of see the logic there," Sirius said slowly. "But the problem is that it works the other way around, too. Unless you go and ask her to be your date, she can't agree to go out with you, either."

James didn't say anything. He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks still flushed, and the corners of his lips twitched downwards.

He knew Sirius had a point, but somehow is felt safer to keep his distance. When it came to Evans, he had no confidence. They weren't even that friendly with one another and every time James had tried to be cool, she had always shot him an unimpressed stare. If he walked up to her and asked her out, he knew what answer he was likely to get.

"The thing is, Prongs," Sirius said, startling James out of his thoughts. "You have to really think about it and decide if the rewards outweigh the risks."

"Yeah… You're right, Padfoot." Suddenly feeling tired, James' shoulders slumped and he rubbed his face. "You're absolutely right."

"And if they _do_ ," Sirius continued, setting his hand on James' shoulder again, "then you just got to go for it and get it done."

"All right," James said, staring at the red carpet. "Though I still have no clue what I should say to her."

"Don't worry about that," Sirius said. "We'll come up with something together."

* * *

And that was why, two days later, James Potter stood in the library, a book propped open in his hands as he leaned against a tall shelf. He sent a surreptitious glance down the aisle towards the table where Evans was sitting, hard at work. Had she noticed him already? Did he seem casual enough?

Evans glanced up and James hurriedly looked away, trying to appear thoughtful as he avoided her questioning gaze.

Just go for it and get it done, James reminded himself, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and the fretfully erratic beat of his heart. He closed the book and tucked it under his arm, and pushed off the shelf. He stood still for a moment, feeling much like a deer caught in headlights, but then steeled himself and started to stroll towards Evans' table. He buried his fingers in his hair, so she wouldn't see how badly they were trembling.

He reached her table and stopped, hovering awkwardly beside her. He cleared his throat, pitching his voice a little lower.

"All right, Evans?"

"Busy," she replied curtly, her stare fixed on the chaos of text books and parchment before her. "Trying to finish this essay for Flitwick."

The words slipped out before James' brain could catch up with his tongue.

"You should ask Flitwick to give you extra credit"

Lily Evans looked up, her green eyes regarding him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Because you've utterly charmed my heart," James finished, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks as he already regretted ever opening his mouth.

Evans' eyebrows shot up. Her lips twitched, then pressed into a thin line as she desperately tried to hold in the laughter shaking her slender body.

"Potter," she said when she had finally recovered enough to speak, "let's just pretend you never said that, yeah?"

"Yeah," James agreed quickly, and slunk away as swiftly as he could.


	22. Best Behaviour

**Best Behaviour**

 **Prompt:** Fitting room accidents

 **Setting:** Canon, summer after graduating Hogwarts

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

Lily stopped in front of the shop, throwing a quick glance at the large window display before digging her fingers into a firm, well-toned bicep.

"Remember," she hissed in a low voice, "on you _best_ behaviour!"

James nodded, his hazel eyes laughing in spite of the iron grip she still had of his arm.

"Don't worry," he promised, "I got an E from my Muggle Studies' O.W.L."

Lily took in James' carefree grin with a sinking stomach. Having browsed through Sirius' Muggle Studies' text book on a few occasions, she didn't find James' boast particularly reassuring.

One of these days, she would try make a small suggestion to Dumbledore that maybe Hogwarts' quality of education would benefit from hiring an _actual Muggleborn_ to teach these clueless purebloods about the non-magic folk.

But that was a worry for another day, right now she needed to get some shopping done – hopefully without causing any accidents. She wasn't holding her breath on that account, because for James shopping at any muggle shop, no matter how mundane, was as thrilling an experience as the first ever visit to Honeydukes had been for thirteen year old Lily Evans.

Lily pursed her lips and swallowed her sigh, then walked into the shop, James right on her heels. She politely waved away the shop assistant – knowing James, he would interpret being on his best behaviour to mean trying to impress her by showing off how good he was with Muggles. And though he had the best intentions, James was pureblood to a fault.

Right at this very moment his head was swivelling around as he was trying to take in everything; as if the clothes shop was some exotic wonder. Lily shook her head, but the corners of her lips quirked upwards. It was rather adorable, that he could get so worked up over something as mundane as clothes shopping.

Lily went to peruse the racks, keeping half an eye on James who was bounding from one place to another like a bludger overdosed on caffeine. It was hard to find anything to try on, when every few minutes her browsing of clothes was interrupted by yet another "Lily, look!" She rolled her eyes and murmured patient "yes dears" in his way and for a fleeting second, dreaded the day when there would be a miniature version of James running around, pointing at things in childish enthusiasm alongside his father.

Finally, she had an armful of selection, including a dress James had picked out for her, and it was time for the part of this shopping expedition she had feared the most. She sat James down on the chair outside the fitting room, and emphatically told him to stay put before she disappeared behind the curtain.

Lily tried on various items from her pile of clothes, and all the while her ears were straining. Everything outside the fitting room seemed suspiciously quiet, and she wondered if James was in fact still there or if he had left the circle around the shop again – but then, right as she was pulling off the jumper, she heard the steady _thump_ - _thump -thump_ and sighed in relief. No clearer sign that James was staying put than a restlessly tapping foot.

Lily picked up the dress next. It was rather nice, but after a moment of trying in vain to bend her arms in painful angles, she had to call in help.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come and zip me up?"

James slipped in from the side of the curtain and with him there, the fitting room suddenly felt much smaller. As his warm hand grasped the zipper at the small of her back, Lily had a vivid flashback to the sixth-floor broom closet in last February.

The sudden recollection only grew stronger when, after seeing a quick flash of a grin in the mirror, she felt James' lips press an open-mouthed kiss in between her shoulder blades.

"James!" Lily gasped, torn between amusement and exasperation.

His lips travelled up, the brush of his faint stubble against her skin making her squirm. One of his hands was still clutching the zipper, though he wasn't in any hurry to zip up her dress. His other hand was busy, tracing the curve of her spine. Meanwhile, his mouth had discovered the sensitive spot on the side of Lily's neck, the expert swirl of his tongue eliciting a strangled groan in response. Then, he playfully bit her earlobe.

Lily's knees threatened to buckle but she managed to turn around in his arms and grip the front of his shirt.

"Is this what you call best behaviour?" she demanded, an inch away from his face as she glared at him.

He smirked, his eyes bright. "I didn't hear any complaints just now."

"Oh, you prat!"

He responded by kissing her – slow and teasing. Lily didn't even realise they were moving, too distracted by the kiss and the way his fingers were ghosting along the waistband of her knickers.

Then, the bare skin on her back met with the cool surface of the fitting room mirror and Lily hissed. The sound was cut off abruptly because James had decided to take an advantage and was now caressing her tongue with his own.

She didn't need much coaxing to return the favour; after all, two could play this game and she knew just the buttons to push. Soon enough, a shudder ran down James' spine and a single decisive brush of Lily's fingers made James' hands clench.

Her smile grew rather smug as his head fell to rest against her shoulder with a low grunt.

"I think I just ripped your dress," he mumbled into the fabric.

"I guess that means I'll have to buy it," Lily said, unconcerned, then gave James a small shove. "Get out, I'm going to get changed now, and then we can go home. I think we've had enough shopping for one day."

James grinned, mussed up his hair and left the fitting room.


	23. Housesitting

**Housesitting**

 **Prompt:** Housesitting

 **Setting:** Modern day all Muggle AU

 **1,381 Words**

* * *

Lily curled up under the sheets. She could feel an errand sun ray tickling her cheek and her lashes fluttered.

 _Five more minutes_ , she thought desperately; but the haze of sleep was rapidly clearing away, leaving her mind awake. With a sigh, she gave up the fight she was already losing.

Disorientation struck her the moment she opened her eyes, and she bolted up in the bed she had been sleeping in – which definitely wasn't hers. Her confused gaze flitted about the room and for a moment she stared dumbly at the couple of football posters plastered on the opposite wall and wondered where the hell she was.

And then she remembered: she was at the Potters' townhouse in London.

Mr Potter, the owner of the house, was Lily's boss. She'd started working as his personal assistant only a couple of weeks ago, but already she felt like she had known him half her life. She had hoped she'd get along with her boss, but would've never thought that he'd actually befriend her – or that his wife would invite her over for a Sunday lunch all three weeks in a row.

But Mr Potter was the kind of a man who made friends easily with virtually anyone, and Lily had a great respect for him. And perhaps, all things considered, it was not so strange that the two of them had grown close in a few short weeks.

Six months after the fact, she still felt her loss keenly every time she remembered her father was gone. When she had met Mr Potter, she had realised that maybe she had been looking for someone like him, a father-figure to fill that empty aching hole in her life.

Perhaps the same was true for him, too; Mrs Potter had gushed as she had been serving her tea, saying how she'd always wanted to have a daughter. She had been smiling, but her eyes had looked a little sad, and Lily hadn't dared to ask any questions despite her curiosity.

She knew that the Potters had a son, though she hadn't met him yet. Apparently he was off touring Europe with his friends for the summer. Which was part of the reason why Lily was here right now, sitting up in his bed.

She ran a hand through her hair and finally got up, padding downstairs to the kitchen. She needed some caffeine in her system.

Yesterday had been a hectic day at work, which was why she had decided to enjoy her Saturday to the fullest by sleeping in. And even if the bed hadn't been her own, it had been very comfortable.

The reason why work had been busier than normal, and why she was rummaging the Potters' cupboards for a coffee mug while the coffee machine was gurgling happily, was that Mr Potter had left on a business trip early on Thursday morning, and had taken Mrs Potter with him.

They had asked Lily to house-sit for them, as someone should be there to feed the cat and water Mrs Potter's plants. Lily had of course agreed; the townhouse was a significant upgrade from her crappy flat.

Besides, Mr Potter had promised her the full use of his home library. It wasn't that great, he had said apologetically – the one in their country house was more extensive – but the tall white shelves and the inviting window seat were enough to make Lily's fingers itch.

 _Perhaps that's what I should do today_ , Lily thought as she filled the food bowl for the cat insistently mewing and pushing against her legs. She had surely earned to be lazy for one day, and what better way to do nothing of importance than to curl up with a book? She could save the dusting and the hoovering for tomorrow.

Lily sat at the kitchen table, browsing news headlines on her phone as she took her time to enjoy her morning coffee. She felt more refreshed after draining the mug and decided to take a quick shower before breakfast. She stretched, put her empty mug in the sink and padded back upstairs.

Back in the room she was borrowing, she made the bed and then peeled off the tank top and shorts she had slept in, before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom.

All the lingering, unconscious tension melted from her body as the hot water washed over her skin and Lily sighed in bliss. She hummed the notes of a random song, and wondered if she would dare to draw a bath later in the evening. A quick shower was one thing; a good long bath wholly another. And though Mrs Potter had told her to make herself at home, she really _wasn't_ ; she was at her boss' house. And even if no one would be the wiser, she felt hesitant to indulge herself.

She was still humming when she stepped out. She dried off and shrugged on a robe, glancing at the fogged up mirror. She went to open the door, towelling her hair – and stopped dead in the doorway.

A young bespectacled man whose hair was standing up in all directions stood in the middle of the bedroom, a backpack hanging off one shoulder. He was staring at her, his gaze sweeping from head to toe. Lily had never met him – but she recognised him right away, from all the photos she had seen littering the walls.

"Not that I'm complaining," the man said at last, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips, "but what you are doing in my room?"

Lily was so flustered that she blurted out the only thing floating on her panicking mind: "What are you doing back home?"

Unlike his polite amusement, her voice came out a shrill squeak, and Lily cringed. Her hand fisted in the front of her robe.

"Oh no; I asked you first," he said, crossing his arms. "Who are you and why are you in my room?"

"Lily Evans," she said curtly. "Mrs Potter wasn't expecting you back this soon and said I could use it."

She leaned against the doorframe and pursed her lips. Her initial shock was dissipating and her annoyance flared, mixing with the embarrassment.

"And you're here at my parents' house because…?"

"They asked me to housesit while they went away on a business trip."

"Why you?" He tilted his head.

"Probably because I'm Mr Potter's personal assistant," Lily said stiffly.

"Really?" His eyebrow arched. "Well, glad to meet you, Lily. I'm James Potter."

Lily stared at the hand offered to her and finally released the front of her robe to grab it.

"Hi," she said, hoping she wasn't blushing too hard as he shook her hand.

He grinned at her, but didn't reply, and the silence made Lily fidget. Now this was just awkward, and really not how she would've preferred to meet his boss' son: standing in his bathroom doorway, fresh from a shower, wearing nothing but a robe.

To make matters worse, his sudden appearance had thrown a major wrench into Lily's weekend plans. There would be no advantage taken of the Potters' home library – with James back home they would hardly need outside help for such menial tasks as feeding the cat and watering the plants.

Lily's shoulders slumped.  
"Um," she said, staring at the dark red carpet. "Well. If you can wait just for a moment, I'll go and pack up so I can get out of your hair."

James frowned at her and was about to say something – but Lily's stomach chose that moment to emit a demanding growl to remind her that coffee alone wasn't a proper breakfast. Lily blushed, but James just shook his head and chuckled.

"You know what?" He flashed her a crooked smile that made Lily's stomach jump. "I'm starving. Do you wanna join me downstairs for breakfast – or maybe brunch?"

Lily blinked, caught off guard by his offer.

"Please," James insisted. "I can't just kick you out, especially on an empty stomach. You know my mum, I'd never hear the end of it."

Lily snorted a laugh. She could quite easily conjure up the image of Mrs Potter endlessly berating her son.

"All right," she agreed, smiling as she met his twinkling hazel eyes. "Breakfast sounds good."


	24. Muse

**Muse**

 **Prompt:** One person is an artist and when caught staring, the other asks them snottily "care to paint a picture" to which the artist answers "yes please"

 **Setting:** Modern day all Muggle AU

 **950 Words**

* * *

James Potter decided that he had deserved a break. He'd been taking notes diligently for over half an hour, and had made good progress on his course assignment. Once he was done with this tediousness of finding sources and doing his background research, he could actually get started on the writing part. He closed the lid of his laptop and got up from his chair, making sure the chair legs didn't scrape against the floor. He rolled his shoulders as he navigated between the tall shelves.

After a trip to the bathroom, he returned to his corner table at the university's library, fully intending to be productive for a good while longer. But a figure sitting by a window table, bent over a book, caught his eye and all thoughts of any course assignments fled from James' brain.

She was frowning a little in concentration and biting on her lower lip, errant tendrils of wavy dark red hair falling to frame her face. There was a splash of freckles on her shoulder, bared by the loose neckline of her over-sized jumper. James swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, and slowly slumped back into his chair. The warm yellow rays of the sun seemed to lend her an almost ethereal glow and his hand were itching, reaching for his messenger bag before he even realised it.

For a brief moment, he considered snapping a quick picture, but in the hushed silence of the library the click of the shutter could be heard just as easily as a pin being dropped, so he promptly gave up on that idea. Besides, a photograph wouldn't be enough; he wanted to do more than that, _better_ than that.

He had been suffering from a block for months now. The stress from keeping up his with his studies was eating away his creativity, and whenever he did have a spare moment, he'd rather spent it either hanging out with Sirius or just kicking back. The few times he had tried to draw anything, he had hated them – the end result was ever only a pale shadow of the vibrant visual on his mind.

But now, he could feel that familiar, long-lost rush in his veins. This moment, this young woman, was something he needed to try and capture; there was something utterly enchanting about her that he needed to draw her. And it wasn't even the aesthetics – though she _was_ very lovely – it was the way she made him feel. His heart was racing in his chest with giddy excitement as he rummaged around for his sketch book. He leafed through it to find an empty page, and when he looked up again, he met a pair of bright green eyes. Her brow was arched and there was some confusion in her gaze.

He flashed her a lopsided smile.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

He toyed with a pencil, studying her profile. He traced her outline in his mind's eye, paying attention to the way the sunlight streaming in from the window enveloped her.

Apparently, his staring had bothered her, because she turned towards him again, and this time irritation sparked in those big, honest eyes.

James should've turned away, he could feel the tips of his ears growing hot and just hoped his cheeks wouldn't flush pink. But despite her obvious annoyance and his own urge to look down, James stood his ground and held her gaze.

She frowned at him and then bent back over her book, though her foot was now impatiently tapping against the floor.

James sharpened his pencil and got his eraser ready. He picked up his sketch book and looked up, critically eyeing the red-haired young woman. But before he had the chance to draw the first line, he found those green eyes looking back at him again, and this time they were narrowed, the expression in them hard.

Then, she spoke. She kept her voice low – they were in the library after all – but it carried over to his table. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

There was a definite sarcastic bite in those words, James registered that, but he was too eager and inspired, so the only possible way he could reply to that was with a little breathless "May I?"

"What?"

"Could I really – make a picture, I mean. I'd love to draw you."

She blinked and opened her mouth, then closed it. She stared at him incredulously.

"You want to draw me?" she echoed, her voice a touch louder now.

"Yes, please. I'd like that very much." James tugged at his hair, so nervous that his fingers were trembling.

She crossed her arms.  
"And it wouldn't be anything weird?"

"No! You'd just be there; as you were, reading the book and all. I just want to… you know, capture the moment?" He shrugged, and gave her a small smile that was probably bordering on sheepish. He twirled the pencil in his hand to keep his agitated fingers occupied, and the action caught the woman's eye. She studied him for a moment in silence, pursing her lips.

He couldn't read the emotions flitting on her face, they were gone too soon for him to grasp.

Then, finally, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's a free world I guess."

James' eyes widened, and he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

The corner of the woman's lips quirked upwards, and then she turned back to her book and resumed her reading.

James beamed, his heart beating in his chest in a madly elated song. Then he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, to concentrate – and set to work.


	25. Catnap

**Catnap**

 **Prompt:** "I need this."

 **Setting:** Canon (November in their 6th year in Hogwarts)

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

A low rumbling sound filled James' ears as he woke up, sprawled on a sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. For a while he just lay there, groggy and exhausted and utterly confused why he was down here and not in the dormitory. The other big question was why he was feeling like shit? The crick on his neck was probably thank to slumming it on the sofa but other muscles were sore as well. His shoulder was stinging, there were occasional twinges of pain at his left temple and his chest felt heavy.

James blinked blearily and it all came back to him in a rush that left him gasping: he was having perhaps the worst weekend of his life.

Saturday morning had started well enough, James had been full of hope. The start of the Quidditch season had got him brimming with barely contained energy that was part excitement and part anxiety. They had been training hard all week and he had been looking forward to going out to the pitch so he could show the whole school what his team could do.

Perhaps it had been arrogance on his part, but not even once did he seriously believe that they would lose the match.

But they had. Thankfully, at least the final score was fairly even; Slytherin had only won by 30 points so they still had every chance of winning the cup. For the majority of the match – until James had taken a nasty Bludger to his head and Regulus Black had snatched the Snitch right under Dorcas' nose – Gryffindor had been winning.

Of course, thanks to the incident with the Bludger, James had missed out on the end of the game and hadn't actually seen the capture of the Snitch. He'd been too busy plummeting towards the ground while unconscious. He later learned that he had narrowly been saved from becoming a pancake by their Beater, Frank Longbottom's, heroic dive to grab him.

Needless to say, James had spent the rest of the day stuck in a bed in the Hospital Wing, while Madam Pomfrey tutted at him while shaking her head, and a host of visitors marched in to try and cheer him up, starting from his teammates and ending with his best mates.

James frowned, wondering if his brain had taken enough beating to screw up with his memory or not, because he could've sworn that Lily Evans had been somewhere in that stream of people coming to his bedside. He could recall her scathing tone that had been slightly at odds with the expression in her wide, green eyes, as she had promptly told him that this only went to show his head was as hard as it was big.

It sure sounded like something Evans would say, but that bit of memory couldn't be right, could it? Lily Evans had no reason to visit him in the Hospital Wing, they weren't exactly friendly.

Madam Pomfrey had wanted to keep him overnight for observation, just to be on the safe side, but James had snuck out at nightfall when she had left to help Remus.

It just hadn't been enough that he'd suffered a potential brain injury and lost to Slytherin in his first ever match as the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team – of course Saturday night had also happened to be the night of the full moon.

No wonder he was exhausted and in pain, James thought wryly. He wasn't sure if it was because of running around all night or the animagus transformation itself, but his entire body always felt sore afterwards.

James tried to sit up when something pricked his chest. He adjusted his glasses and looked down to find a grey cat curled up on his chest.

Unexpected, but that did explain the rumbling noise and why he'd been feeling so warm.

He stared at the cat and it stared back at him. A small furry paw kneaded his chest as it purred. James wasn't sure why a strange cat was using him as a pillow, but then decided he didn't care. The small weight and the steady low purr were oddly comforting. He ran his hand along the soft fur and eased back against the sofa. He kept petting the cat, and felt his eyes slide shut.

He was very close to dozing off again, when a soft voice startled him awake.

"All right, Potter?"

Lily Evans leaned against the back of the couch.

It took James a moment to respond; his breath had caught and not just from the surprise of suddenly finding her standing there.

"G'morning," he managed at last, his fingers twitching against the cat's sleek back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was pummelled by a Bludger."

Evans' lips twitched in a brief smile, then she glanced at the cat. "Stealing other people's pets, now?"

"I'm not, it was there when I woke up. But I've got to admit it feels kinda nice."

"Millie has her moments," Evans hummed.

James looked from her to the cat. "She's yours?"

Evans nodded.

"Shit. Sorry."

"It's fine, I was only joking." Evans shook her head. "She looks rather comfortable where she is so I might as well lend her to you for a while."

"Sorry?" James gaped at her. Who was this nice girl and what had she done to Evans?

"I think you need her more than I do, after the day you had. Everything feels a bit better after cuddling with Millie."

"I'll give that a try then," James promised.

Evans nodded and turned to leave. "Try to steer clear from any Bludgers in the future."

"Worried, Evans?" James asked with a small grin.

She didn't turn back to look at him, and her voice was barely above whisper as she replied: "I was."

She walked away, leaving James to stare at the content cat.

If this was what came out of it, perhaps he should get hit on the head more often.


	26. At Odds

**At Odds**

 **Prompt:** It was all I could do to persuade him

 **Setting:** Canon (6th year in Hogwarts)

 **986 Words**

* * *

Lily stood by the side of the street, clutching her paper bags close to her chest while she made a mental tally. Quills, gifts, sweets… It seemed she had managed to get everything she had been planning to. So what should she do next? She had finished with her shopping and there was still an hour to spare before she'd promised to meet Mary and Marlene at Three Broomsticks.

The three Gryffindor girls had walked to Hogsmeade together earlier that morning, much like they always did, but had parted ways once they had reached the village – December's Hogsmeade was traditionally scheduled only a week or two before their Christmas break, so Marlene and Lily had wished to do some last minute Christmas shopping, while Mary would be going on a date with her boyfriend Reggie. They'd been dating scarcely a month, and were still stuck in that lovey-dovey phase which had both Lily and Marlene rolling their eyes.

Lily blinked up at the blue sky. The day was sunny but not too cold, and she had been cooped inside long enough. What better way to kill the time than enjoying such a lovely day out.

Her mind made, Lily started walking briskly, heading away from the crowded high street with all its shops. She tucked her chin into the fold of her muffler, and braced against the wind. She could feel its bite stronger here, outside the shelter of the old stone buildings. The village now behind her, she started down an empty road, the snow crunching under her feet as she walked.

Lost in her thoughts and enjoying her little stroll, Lily was halfway to the Shrieking Shack before she even realised that was where she was headed. She held onto her shopping bags and continued down the road, admiring the wintry scenery. Ahead, the Shrieking Shack loomed by the side of the road, in its desolate state of disrepair. And next to a rickety fence stood someone, quietly peering towards the abandoned house.

Lily frowned, her curiosity sparked. Her steps slowed, but she did not stop. It did not take her long to realise that she knew who it was; they were wearing the standard black Hogwarts robes and winter cloak, and there was exactly one person in their school with such ridiculous hair.

But what was James Potter doing, skulking around the Shrieking Shack all alone?

She would find out, Lily decided, carefully creeping closer.

She was only a few feet away when she noticed something was wrong. There was tension in his shoulders most unlike his usual carefree demeanour, and he was holding onto his wand, his hand taut at his side.

She studied his stiff back, about to ask what was wrong when she heard the voices.

Eavesdropping, eh? She shouldn't have been surprised; Potter was always sneaking around and getting into trouble.

Another voice joined the previous two – one that Lily recognised – and her stomach gave a sickly lurch. Had Potter followed Severus here? Where they about to have another row?

Lily's eyes flashed. Not as long as she was there to stop it!

Merlin knew there had been times Lily had been sorely tempted to shoot some choice hexes at both Severus _and_ Potter, but none of them would benefit from violence, least of all Lily.

Glaring at the back of Potter's head, she grabbed the bull by the horns.

"Whatever you're planning to do, don't," she hissed in a warning.

He jumped and whirled around, his hazel eyes hard.

Lily raised her eyebrow pointedly, and Potter lowered the wand he'd been pointing at her out of reflex.

"Evans." His voice was carefully neutral, though his gaze flicked towards the Shrieking Shack. "You shouldn't be here."

"Really? And here I thought this was a public road," she replied acidly.

He grimaced. "That's not what I meant, it's just –"

"I heard his voice, I know Severus is here. Spy on him all you want, but don't do anything stupid, Potter."

"I've got it under control, Evans. Just go away."

"I'll go if you come with me."

Potter grinned, but it was half-hearted.

"Tempting, Evans, very tempting."

"You don't look very tempted."

"If I swear I'm well and sorely tempted, will you leave?" his voice carried an edge of desperation.

Lily crossed her arms. "No. I'm not leaving you alone to your mischief."

"Please, Evans. If you stick around –"

"I know Severus will probably throw a fit if he sees us together, but honestly, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you had stopped picking on him."

His jaw was set in a grim line, but his eyes shone with worry. "I'll promise I'll explain everything later, Evans, but please go."

Lily opened her mouth to retort when a flutter of movement caught her eye. For a moment, she saw a glimpse of a tall, dark-haired woman from around a corner.

"Who's that?" she asked Potter, her voice scarce a whisper.

Potter paled, then grabbed her arm.

"Fine Evans, you win. Let's get back to the village."

She was puzzled that he gave in at last, but nonetheless let him tug her along, though she didn't like how hurried his steps were.

"What's actually going on?" she asked after a while, breaking the heavy silence. "That woman… she wasn't a student."

"No, she wasn't."

Lily slanted Potter a glance, but he avoided her eyes. "Who was she? Who was Severus meeting?"

"It wasn't just Snape, other Slytherins were there too."

"You're still not answering my question."

Potter sighed, his fingers twitching against her arm.

"Lestrange," he replied at last. "Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband."

Lily felt so sick to her stomach she almost stopped in her tracks – only Potter's steady, insistent pull on her arm kept her going.

Neither of them spoke another word until they were back in Hogsmeade, but Lily had never been happier for James Potter's presence.


	27. Promises They Couldn't Keep

**Promises They Couldn't Keep**

 **Prompt:** That was the last time he would say that to anyone.

 **Setting:** Canon, post-Hogwarts

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

James woke up late. There'd been a time when he'd got up early every day and gone out for a jog, but he'd given up and started sleeping in – well, as much as one could sleep in when there was a one year old in the household.

Besides, the morning jogs were out of the question; as long as Voldemort was after him and his family, he couldn't leave the house.

He blinked at the blurry room and groped for his glasses. Perching them on his nose, he found that the cat had curled up on his wife's pillow. There was no sign of Lily, though.

He got up with a grunt and pulled on a faded T-shirt emblazoned with a golden phoenix and padded out in search of his wife.

He found her in the sitting room, curled in the corner of the sofa with Harry, a book in her hand. Harry seemed more intent at trying to tear and eat the pages with the bright pictures on them than listening to the story, however. James grinned and walked over to them, picking his son into his arms just before Harry's small pudgy fist curled around the book.

"You have to be gentle with the books, Harry. Otherwise Mummy will get very cross with you."

He met Lily's sparkling green eyes and noted her arched brow as he bent to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning, James," she returned. She smiled at him, and James' breath caught.

He wondered if ten years from now, he'd still react to her the same way, as he'd done since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Probably, he conceded, since her effect on him hadn't lessened the slightest during the two and half years they'd been married.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, closing the book and setting it on the side table.

"Well enough, once I managed to fall asleep," James replied. He winced, as Harry's fist found his hair and gave it a hearty tug.

"Da!" Harry squealed.

"Yes, Harry, quite right," James told his son solemnly. "Did you have breakfast already?"

"We did," Lily said, getting up from the sofa and smoothing her dress. "I can fix you something right away, though. D'you want eggs? Toast?"

"Don't worry about it, love. Sit. Play with Harry." He placed a kiss on Harry's nose, earning a giggle. "I can make my own breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I can fry a few eggs, Lily," James said dryly as he handed Harry back to her.

"If you say so." Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Honestly, woman, you act if I'm some pampered pillock!"

"I wonder why that is, Mr. 'But how can you _manage_ without a house elf!?'"

James groaned. "You're never gonna let me live that one down, are you?"

"Not a chance," Lily grinned, bouncing the giggling Harry in her lap.

"You insufferable shrew," James murmured, even as a soft smile tugged at his lips.

"Pfft! You _adore_ me!"

James shook his head in defeat. "I do. I absolutely do."

* * *

The day passed by much like any other. Time seemed to tick by slowly, and yet James was surprised it was already tea time and they had all gathered around the small dining table in the kitchen. Harry was sitting in his high chair, spooning as much to the floor as he did to his mouth – though he didn't manage to make a great mess thanks to the charmed dustpan hovering under his chair, rushing to catch any food spilled.

Lily was eating in silence, keeping an eye on Harry, while James pushed the food around his plate.

"If there's something wrong with my cooking, just say so," Lily commented after a while.

"Your cooking's great," James hurried to assure her. "It's just… well, everything."

He shrugged.

"I know," Lily said softly. "I don't like this either, being forced into hiding, but you… You don't sleep, you barely eat; in another week I suppose you'll be bouncing off the walls."

James set down his fork and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry if I'm making you worry. This just doesn't agree with me. Sitting around, twiddling my thumbs."

"I know. Which is why I wrote to Padfoot and asking if he could come and visit."

"Lily!" James gaped at his wife. "You shouldn't have, he's busy with the Order –"

"No matter how busy, he'll make time for you. You know he will." Lily reached across the table and grabbed James' hand, curling her fingers around it. "I also thought once you get your Invisibility cloak back from Dumbledore, you could risk going out – as long as you promise to be careful and not be out too long."

James' throat tightened. His words failing him, he squeezed Lily's hand.

"Have I told you I'm the happiest man alive because I have the best wife in the whole world?" he managed at last, his voice only cracking a little.

Lily smirked. "You have, but not nearly often enough."

James laughed. "I love you."

"I should hope so," she replied. "Just try to bear with it a little while longer, James. Padfoot or Dumbledore will get back to us, soon enough. In the meanwhile…"

A wicked gleam appeared in Lily's eyes, sending James' stomach aflutter. She traced a slow, teasing circle on the back of James' hand. "If we put Harry to bed early today, I'm sure I could come up with something to keep you occupied for a moment or two."

Lily's smile was full of promise.

James' heart raced in his chest, and he had to clear his throat. "Right then," he said, snatching his hand free of Lily's hold. "Let's get you into your pyjamas, Harry!"

Lily's throaty laugh followed him as he padded upstairs, Harry securely propped on his hip.

"Harry, be a good lad and go to sleep early and without a fuss tonight and I'll let you ride your toy broomstick tomorrow," James told his son.


	28. Inconvenient Daydreams

**Inconvenient Daydreams**

 **Prompt:** What a time to start daydreaming

 **Setting:** Canon, Hogwarts 7th year

 **815 Words**

* * *

Lily had resolved to spend her Tuesday evening being productive and writing her Transfiguration essay for McGonagall… But Transfiguration wasn't her best subject and anyway there was still plenty of time until the stupid paper was due; four whole days! And really, she just _couldn't_ be arsed.

So instead of her essay, she was working on her neglected Head Girl duties, updating the spreadsheet she'd made to track House point deductions and detentions, based on the various prefects' reports haphazardly piled on top of the coffee table in front of her.

At least this way, even though she was procrastinating, she was still being somewhat productive. Or so Lily told herself to justify her putting off the stupid Transfiguration essay until tomorrow. Or the day after. Until whenever, really.

She chewed absentmindedly on her quill as she squinted at the pile of reports. It was a wonder she could concentrate into any work at all, in the typical din of the Gryffindor Common Room: bits and pieces of conversations floating about, flames crackling in the fireplace, the occasional shout or a bout of laughter punctuating the harmony.

Honestly, she'd much rather have worked up in her dormitory, but Mary and Marlene were there and their constant bickering would drive her up the wall in five minutes flat.

So Common Room it was, as the library would be closing any minute now. Lily shuffled the reports and diligently kept up the tally, careful not to leave any ink stains on her spreadsheet.

She'd almost got into a proper working flow when the sofa she was sitting on dipped under a new weight. Then, something wet and heavy settled in her lap.

Lily started, then arched her eyebrow at James.

"I'm going to have a word with you mother," she informed him.

"Oh? What about?"

"Your complete disregard of manners."

James snorted. "I'll have you know I'm a perfect gentleman," he told her.

"A perfect gentleman would ask permission to use someone's lap as a pillow – not commandeer it. Especially when their hair is still wet from a bath."

"Better than stinky and sweaty from Quidditch," James retorted in a light tone.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What're you doing?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Anything but my Transfiguration essay," Lily replied, setting down the stack of prefects' reports.

"That's my girl," James chuckled.

Lily glanced at him, her gaze getting caught on his jawline. She stared at his lips, curved upwards in a crooked grin. They made for an oddly alluring sight, and for a moment she wondered how they would taste, what his lips might feel like, pressed against hers.

She shook her head, violently jerking herself out of that particular daydream.

 _Bad Lily_ , she admonished herself. _Let's not go there._

Still, it was hard to ignore the flutter in the pit of her stomach, or the warm weight of James' head resting on her thighs.

Lily desperately tried to read through the reports and make her tallies, but her eyes kept skipping along the lines.

The thing was, the world was playing this huge cosmic joke at her expense, and the irony wasn't lost on Lily. After years of being quite disinterested in James Potter and turning him down on a couple of occasions… now, after having been forced to actually spend time with him and after he seemed to have finally managed to pull his big head out of his arse, Lily Evans had somehow _befriended_ James Potter.

Worse than that, actually: she'd started to see James Potter's _appeal_.

Of course she couldn't do anything about it; pursuing a relationship with James would be completely out of the question. Not because she was scared that people would laugh at her or crack their jokes about James finally having worn her down.

No, Lily didn't give a single shit about any of that.

The problem was that she was the Head Girl, and he was the Head Boy, and for them to get together would hardly be proper, to say nothing of undermining their authority.

And if something were to go awry – Lily didn't think it would, but one could never be sure, could they – she'd have to work together with him until the end of the school year, which would surely be unpleasant to the both of them.

"Knut for your thoughts," James spoke in a soft voice, his hazel eyes alight behind his glasses.

"I'm not gonna pour out my inner workings for anything less than a sickle," Lily retorted.

Neither would she really want to divulge what she'd just been thinking about to anyone – least of all to James Potter.

But to her relief, James' only reply was a throaty laugh.

She gazed down at him, her breath caught, and Lily glumly concluded that she had sunk too deep. There would be no digging herself out of this particular hell hole.


	29. Immune

**Immune**

 **Prompt:** About James Potter: "He was conceived under the effects of a hair potion"

 **Setting:** Canon, Hogwarts 6th year

 **1,144 Words**

* * *

It was early on a Monday morning, and the Gryffindor Common Room was as good as deserted, save for a small group of yawning fifth years and a lone seventh year slumped over his desk, still squeezing a quill in his sleep.

Lily trudged down the last few steps, stifling a yawn of her own. She dragged her feet – just a little bit – as she made her way over to her usual corner. It was a bit weird, to see the Common Room so empty, but then again, anyone who was up at this ungodly hour must've been insane.

She grumpily questioned her own sanity as well, but then, she only had herself to blame.

This would be the last time, she promised herself. No more putting off school assignments until the last possible minute.

Lily was still so sleep-fogged she didn't realise her favourite sofa was occupied before she almost sat on him.

"Careful there, Evans."

Lily blinked at James Potter, feeling even more peeved than she had before. Speaking of insane people…

"What're you doing up so early?" she grumbled, plopping down to sit in the opposite corner – she'd be damned if she let Potter have the whole sofa to himself!

"I'm always up early," he replied, insufferably cheerful. "Why're you out of bed?"

"Schoolwork," Lily replied, digging through her school bag, trying to find her text book.

"At six in the morning?" Potter asked, his voice torn between incredulous and amused.

Lily ignored him, setting up her inkwell and parchment.

Potter shrugged and went back to his Quidditch magazine.

Lily, despite her persisting bleary state, managed to read up on the assigned subject, but when it was time to face the blank sheet of parchment head on, both her gaze and concentration begun to stray.

Chewing on her favourite quill, she stared at James Potter with a dissatisfied frown. He had the most infuriating hair Lily had ever seen. It was always sticking up here and there defying all semblances of neatness – and it didn't help that he kept mussing it every chance he got.

Even now, as he lounged in his corner of sofa, immersed in his Quidditch magazine, he was constantly running his hand through the dark strands, only making in messier.

Lily's eyes narrowed in irritation. She'd always had a low tolerance for disorder and she was fearful of the day when she'd finally had enough of his ridiculous hair and snap; give in to the desperate urge to comb it with her fingers to see if she could coax it to lay flat.

In short, to Lily, James Potter's hair was what a red cloth was to a bull; it was a personal affront to her sense of neatness.

Objectively speaking, most his features where rather pleasing to the eye – the high cheekbones and the strong jawline, to name a few – it was just the hair that cast all else into a sorry light and stamped him with an unfortunate dishevelled look.

"Can't take your eyes off me, Evans?"

Potter was looking up from his magazine, his hazel eyes echoing the teasing grin playing on his lips.

"I was just wondering what you might look like if your hair was done nicely for once."

"My hair _always_ looks nice," Potter insisted indignantly.

"It's a mess," Lily huffed. "It defies all laws of gravity and is always sticking up. It's _infuriating_."

"You wound me, Evans," he said, his lips twisted in a pout.

It was almost adorable.

Lily bit her lip. "I don't know, I'd just like to see it _flat_ and neat. That shouldn't be so hard, should it?"

"You'd be surprised," was Potter's wry reply.

Lily scoffed. "Really, have you never heard of hair potions? They do wonders."

"I know entirely too much about hair potions, actually," Potter said. "I also know they wouldn't work."

"What, are you allergic to hair potions or something?" Lily asked, incredulous.

Potter rubbed his neck and avoided her eyes. "Nah. I'm immune."

"Immune? How can anyone be _immune_ to hair potions?"

Lily had never heard of such a thing! She leaned forward on her seat and stared at Potter.

When he blushed so furiously that even the tops of his ears – barely visible from under his infuriating hair – were burning, Lily's curiosity piqued even more.

He was quiet for a long, tense moment, staring down into his lap, his cheeks still glowing. Then, finally, he cleared his throat.

"My father has a theory about that, but since it's very embarrassing I'm not sure I'm comfortable sharing that with you."

"Oh, come on," Lily sighed. "Now you've got to tell me!"

She scooted over on the sofa and peered at Potter up close, reaching to grasp an errant strand of his hair between her fingers.

"Immune to hair potions," she muttered to herself, twirling and studying that strand of dark hair.

Potter had gone perfectly still and his earlier flush had drained, leaving his face pale, his eyes wide like a deer's in headlights.

Lily tried to put on her sweetest smile.

"Please? I promise not to tell anyone."

"Are you sure you _really_ want to know?" Potter asked, his voice sounding a little strained. "Like I said, it's embarrassing."

Lily's green eyes twinkled. "It'll be our little secret," she promised, giving his hair the tiniest tug.

Potter blushed again, though not so outrageously as before.

"My dad – he invented it, you know. Sleekeazy's," he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"Eh?! _Really_?"

"Yes, really. And, uh, he says… He says he was trying out the prototype when… er, he got distracted. With my mum."

"Oh?" Lily blinked.

Potter squirmed, clearly uncomfortable – and then it clicked. She abruptly let go of his hair.

" _Oh_." She bit her lip, feeling more than a little embarrassed herself. "And, so… nine months later…?" she prompted, wanting to make sure she was understanding correctly what Potter was trying – or rather, trying _not_ to say.

He nodded.

"Well. That _is_ embarrassing," Lily admitted after a while, sitting back on her heels. "Kind of fascinating though. Can't help but to wonder if the theory would be applicable to other potions, too."

A grin tugged at Potter's lips. "Well, if you ever feel like testing it out, you know where to find me."

Lily's response was as quick as it was sharp: "Sod off, Potter."

They fell silent; Potter went back to his Quidditch magazine, and Lily contemplated her empty sheet of parchment for a moment.

"Thank you," she said at last, her voice soft. "For trusting me with your embarrassing story."

"You're welcome." Then, probably because he couldn't help himself, Potter added: "…And if you do get curious again, my offer to test out the theory with you still stands."

Lily shook her head. "You're such a git," she told him – but the corner of her lips twitched.


	30. Just Smile and Mingle

**Just Smile and Mingle**

 **Prompt:** They're on a summer break and Lily is having a family party when her mother comes to tell her there's a messy haired boy looking for her

 **Setting:** Canon, Summer before 7th year

 **1,229 Words**

* * *

Family parties were always an awkward ordeal – cosying and catching up with people you had little else in common besides blood.

But, Lily Evans thought wryly to herself, it certainly didn't help being a witch and having to keep nearly everything about your life a secret from your Muggle relatives under the penalty of law.

It made her smile all the more fixed, her small talk all the more stilted, the lies covering up this whole other _magical_ part of her life tasting foul on her tongue, necessary as they were.

At the moment, Lily was stuck answering her second cousin's polite enquiries and hating every second.

Petunia, on the other hand, was positively glowing, pressed into her dear Vernon's side, making rounds to introduce her _boyfriend_ to everyone.

Lily escaped her second cousin's clutches and rolled her eyes, but almost bumped right into her cousin's wife – Violet? Vivian? Valerie? Something along those lines – and fixed an empty smile right back onto her face and said hi.

Their small back garden offered no hiding places, and Lily cast a longing look at the house.

Where was her mother? She'd be out soon, Lily hoped. If she had to play hostess for much longer her head would explode. Petunia might've been right in her element but Lily so _wasn't_.

Oh, there was her mother now, waving at her. Lily swallowed a sigh of relief and excused herself from the idle meaningless chatter she'd beleaguered to maintain with Violet/Vivian/Valerie, and crossed the garden.

"Need help in the kitchen?" she asked hopefully as she reached her mother.

Her mother gave her a look. Something about her smile was making Lily nervous.

"There is a boy," Mrs Evans said, the kind of speculation in her voice that all mothers seemed to excel in, "in our sitting room. He rang the doorbell just now, asked for you."

Lily groaned. If it was Remus, she'd be okay, but if it was Sirius Black she would be well and truly doomed – a reckless pureblood in a party of Muggles was much the same as the infamous bull in the poor china shop.

She went inside with a trepidation her mother's meaningful glances did nothing to alleviate, but when Lily entered the sitting room she found neither Sirius nor Remus.

Stiffly perching on the sofa, his eyes round and wild and his black hair as impossibly messy as always, was none other than James Potter.

Lily paused in the doorway and blinked, as her hands fussed with her sundress.

What the heck was Potter doing in her house? Just the sight of him in their sitting room was utterly bizarre – like in that very moment the two worlds Lily lived in overlapped and collapsed into one another.

She must've made some strangled sound because James looked up that moment – and immediately sprang from the sofa and strode to her, his face scrunched up in an expression close to panic.

"Did you get it?" he demanded, stopping to stand in front of her.

"Get what?" Lily asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Your Hogwarts letter!"

Lily flinched. "Ssh!" she hissed instinctively, glancing back towards the garden full of Muggles. "I did, got it this morning," she replied in a lowered voice. "Now what's this all about?"

James grabbed her shoulders, and Lily grew even more alarmed. He peered at her, his eyes pleading.

"Please tell me you made Head Girl."

"I – well, I did, actually," Lily stammered, her cheeks flushing as she remembered the pin that had rolled out of the envelope.

"Oh thank Merlin." James' grip of her slackened as his shoulders slumped in relief. He took a step back, then nervously ran his hand through his hair. "At least we have one competent head student, then."

This piqued Lily's curiosity. "You know who's Head Boy? It's not some Slytherin is it? Oh, is it Remus?"

James shook his head. "No, it's not a Slytherin and it's not Remus." He swallowed, grimaced, then went back to mussing his hair.

Lily wanted to grab his hand and force it to stay still.

"It's me," James finally blurted. "They've gone and lost their marbles and named _me_ Head Boy. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Oh." Lily blinked. "That's… unexpected?" she offered mildly.

And it was – the thought of James as the Head Boy had honestly never crossed Lily's mind.

Yet, the news didn't surprise her. James wasn't the same immature git he'd been when they had been fifteen; he'd really changed last year, for the better; he'd become more responsible, become more humble, become friends with Lily.

"Unexpected?" James snorted. "Is that a polite way to say they're all bloody barking – no one in their right mind would make _me_ a Head Boy."

Lily arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She'd had quite enough of that, thank you very much.

"Why not? I think you're going to be a brilliant Head Boy."

James gaped at her. "You – I…" he sputtered, then blushed.

Mrs Evans chose that moment to return to the sitting room.

"What are you two still doing, all cooped up in here?" she asked, her eyebrow rising. "Go out and mingle!"

"Mum," Lily wailed, desperation creeping into her voice. "It's all right, Pot – James just needed to over some school stuff with me –"

"Well since he's here, he might as well stay for the party," Mrs Evans cut in and levelled a friendly, somewhat expectant smile at James. "Won't you, dear?"

"I – er… That is…"

"It's a _family_ party, mum, James wouldn't wish to impose. In fact, he was just leaving," Lily said hurriedly, trying her best to convey "please go" with a rather panicked glance at James.

"Yes," James said, instantly catching on and looking rather alarmed himself. "Thank you for the invitation, but I couldn't possibly –"

"Nonsense!" came Mrs Evans' unyielding reply. "It's no trouble, and Vernon is attending too so of course you are welcome to stay. Go on, have fun!"

James undecidedly looked from Lily to Mrs Evans.

Lily sighed, recognising their defeat.

"Come on," she said to James in resignation even as Mrs Evans beamed at the two of them. "The party's out in the garden."

James followed her with uncharacteristic meekness.

"Er," he began as soon as they were out of earshot, visibly flustered. "Vernon's your sister's boyfriend, right?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"So… does your Mum maybe think that you… and I…?"

"Of course she does," Lily huffed, covering her embarrassment with irritation. "If any bloke my age shows up asking for me he just _has_ to be my boyfriend, hasn't he?"

"Yeah I guess… My mum would probably jump to conclusions, too," James replied, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Just remember my family's all Muggle, okay? So no breaking the Statute of Secrecy."

"Got it," James said, though his nervous tone didn't particularly cheer Lily up.

"Don't feel the need to impress anyone," she told him sternly. "You're not _actually_ my boyfriend after all – and it's not like I get along well with everyone, either. I spend more time at school than I do at home so I don't really see my extended family much."

"All right," James said softly.

"Right. Here we go, just take a deep breath and smile."

With James right beside her, Lily stepped back out to the sunshine, and the party in their back garden.


	31. The Dinner Date

**The Dinner Date**

 **Prompt:** "There was a power outage and now we have to have dinner by candlelight."

 **Setting:** Modern day AU

 **1000 Words**

* * *

 _Dinner at my place_ , James had casually asked, with an easy grin, and Lily had accepted after the briefest of hesitation.

Lily stopped before the door, ran her hand through her carefully curled red hair, and smoothed the front of her dress as she gathered her nerve.

Though initially she hadn't been too impressed by James Potter, she'd come to really _really_ like him – and this would be their fourth date.

And date number four and dinner at my place were just the kind of specific combination that it got Lily's imagination running; she was definitely having _expectations_ regarding tonight.

Lily bit her lip and rang the doorbell, trying her best not to fidget as she waited, ears straining to catch the sound of scuffling footsteps from inside the flat.

The door opened and James appeared in the doorway. His hazel eyes lit up with delight, a bright smile bloomed on his lips.

"Hey, there," he greeted her, bending to give her a light peck on the cheek.

"Hi," Lily said, a little breathless as she was once again struck by how handsome he looked. Even when clad in a ridiculous pink apron.

"Come in," he beckoned, and stepped back.

Lily brushed past him, looked curiously around the flat.

It was a space that well reflected its owner's personality – a lot of bold red and black, posters and football paraphernalia hanging on the walls.

"Nice, I like it," she commented, flashing him a quick smile.

"Glad you approve," he replied with a smirk. He took her hand in his. "Come on."

She let him led her to the kitchen – sleek, modern, and roomy enough for a small dining table, already set.

James gestured for her to take a seat, while he went back to the stove, where the dinner was already underway.

"Hope you like pasta bolognese, because that's my best dish," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder as he went back to frying the minced meat. "My mum's secret sauce recipe."

"Sounds delicious," Lily said, leaning back in her chair. She inspected the table setting – it was clear James was making an effort.

"Candles?" she noted, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"Of course. Can't have a romantic dinner without candlelight." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lily smiled, part because of his silliness, part for the anticipation. She was sure the dinner would be great.

The thought had barely crossed her mind, when the kitchen – and the whole flat with it – was plunged into darkness.

James swore by the stove, walked over to the dining table and then light bloomed – the two lit candles throwing flickering shadows on the walls.

"I feel the romance already," Lily said, struggling to keep her face straight.

James' expression was sheepish in the golden light. "I'm sorry, looks like dinner will be a bit late."

"It's fine. I'd be more alarmed if you had a back-up plan for the power going out."

"Yeah no need to worry about that, this is pretty much the extent of my planning abilities," he snorted, gesturing at the table.

"Sit down," Lily told him softly. "We can talk while we wait for the power to come back."

"Shouldn't take long," James said, taking a seat across from her. "How was your day?"

But after twelve minutes, the power was still out, and the start of dinner cooling down on the stove, which James didn't seem too happy about.

"We could order in?" Lily suggested tentatively.

"No, I promised you dinner," James said, his jaw set.

Lily's stomach chose that moment to growl, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Right," James said, rising from his chair. "I need to feed you, with or without power."

He switched off the stove and started rummaging around the fridge and kitchen cupboards. Then James got to work, chopping and slicing away, while Lily quietly admired the line of his back.

Another fifteen or so minutes later, the power was still staying gone, but the two of them were finally having their dinner – a very hastily compiled salad.

"I'm sorry I couldn't manage anything better," James said, pushing the salad around his plate.

"It's delicious," Lily reassured him. "You promised me a candlelit dinner and you delivered."

"And I guess there's one silver lining to this mess," James said, his lips twitching. "Dessert just became obligatory: we should take care of the ice cream before it all melts in the freezer."

"Totally," Lily agreed, beaming. "And you can make me your pasta bolognese next time, if you want to."

"Next time?" His gaze snapped to her. "You're gonna stick around even after such a disastrous date?"

"I've been on worse dates," Lily told him. "Besides… this one isn't over yet."

A slow, teasing smile curved James' lips. "It definitely isn't."

There was something in his voice; a hint of a promise that sent butterflies scattering madly about in Lily's stomach.

They had just dug into the ice cream when the power returned, the kitchen flooded with light. They blinked against the brightness, then burst into laughter.

Despite the mishaps, Lily counted the dinner as a success – the right mood and good company counted more than the food. And the salad had been good, the ice cream even better.

She'd even managed to persuade him to let her help with the dishes.

She felt smug about that, right until he flicked foam at her nose. Lily grimaced, and elbowed him in revenge.

And the next moment the dishes were quite forgotten as Lily found herself trapped against the kitchen counter, caged by a pair of strong arms. James' gaze was intense as it bore into her, and Lily's heartbeat quickened.

Then, he bent to kiss her, and it didn't matter that his glasses bumped against her nose or that her hands were still a little soapy when she wound them in his hair.

Only the kiss mattered – slow, insistent, toe-curling.

Lily smiled against his lips.

After this, she was _definitely_ sticking around.


	32. No Time Like Present

**No Time Like Present**

 **Prompt:** "This is probably a bad time, but marry me?"

 **Setting:** Canon compliant, post Hogwarts

 **846 Words**

* * *

It should have been a quick and fun outing, just a short trip to a nearby Muggle pub, really Because of Order business, it had been tricky to keep in touch with their friends but now they'd finally made plans to see Sirius after a while and were both looking forward to it.

But before they had as much as rounded the corner, they found themselves surrounded by three Death Eaters.

James had only a split-second warning of the curse hurtling his way, and he hit the pavement without a single conscious thought; just pure Quidditch reflexes at work.

Slamming against the ground served as a painful reminder of the small box he'd been carrying around in his pocket for weeks now. He was sure his thigh would get a rectangle bruise.

It was at that precise moment, just as a second curse whooshed over his head only to be swiftly deflected by the shield Lily had wordlessly cast, when James had an epiphany.

The "right moment" he had been counting on? That would never come.

Waiting around for the perfect opportunity to fall into his lap would only waste precious time. Any moment could be their last. Case in point – they couldn't even manage to walk to the nearest pub without finding themselves battling against Death Eaters in the streets.

Lily's shield dropped with a flicker and she jumped forward, her wand extended, already firing a stunning spell towards their attackers.

She also kicked James' shoulder not so gently in passing.

"What're you doing you idiot?!" she hissed, keeping her gaze on the enemy and sending forth another spell in a quick succession. "Get up and fight!"

Warmth flooded James' chest and his heart swelled with fondness. He jumped up, flourishing his wand and catching one of the Death Eaters with the disarming charm. The grin on his lips was part excited, part goofy, even as he caught his opponent wand and snapped it in half.

Lily had stunned another Death Eater and now they were both advancing on the last one of the three still brandishing his wand.

But the one James had disarmed made a mad rush and tackled James to the ground.

His glasses flew off, he grunted as his head hit the pavement. He didn't know what was going on with Lily, just heard her swearing up a storm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw flash of green, then he saw stars as the Death Eater straddling him landed a punch.

James swung his elbow and it connected with the Death Eater's nose with a satisfying crunch; a few drops of blood spattered James' cheek before the Death Eater lurched back.

"Lily?" James called trying to spot the familiar bright red of her hair in a world of vague and blurry shapes.

"Kind of… busy!" she snapped somewhere ahead.

James sighed in relief. Then the Death Eater kicked him in the ribs.

James grabbed his leg, quick as a snake, and brought him down with a firm yank.

"This is probably a bad time," he called, as he drove his fist into the Death Eater's stomach before knocking him out with the stunning spell, "but will you marry me?"

He found his glasses with the help of a quick summoning spell and perched them on his nose just in time to see Lily narrowly dodge another killing curse.

"This is a _terrible_ time," she complained, not daring to risk a glance at him.

James decided on Levicorpus, and in a split second dangled the Death Eater who'd been aiming at Lily in the air. A moment later Lily's stunning spell caught the cursing man in the face.

James shrugged, and let the Death Eater crash to the ground.

He turned to his girlfriend.

"All right?"

"I'm fine, you took more beating than I did," she replied, studying his face. "Next time we get attacked, don't just lie on the ground like a sitting duck."

"I'll try not to. I was just momentarily distracted."

"By what?" Her eyebrow was arched, ire sparked in her green eyes.

James fished the box out of his pocket and held it out to her. "By this."

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed. She accepted it hesitantly; opened it, peeked in. "It's beautiful."

"I'm still waiting for an answer," he reminded her gently, tucking an errant strand of her hair behind her ear.

Lily took out the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "Of course I'll marry you, you prat."

He beamed and picked her up in his arms.

She cupped his face and kissed him thoroughly, the ring on her finger cool against his cheek.

After a long, blissful moment, he pulled back from the kiss, more than a little breathless.

"We should get going before these guys wake up," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Agreed. Let's go and get a drink." She leaned against him, as they started walking down the street, and glanced at the ring. "Do you think Sirius will notice?"

James laughed. "He's going to be ecstatic."


	33. A Little Moment

**A Little Moment**

 **Prompt:** success beyond measure

 **Setting:** Canon compliant, Hogwarts seventh year

 **801 Words**

* * *

The little moments were the most dangerous, James decided, slumping in resignation over the armrest of the plush red sofa. Little moments had a fearsome power to show beauty.

To show truth.

It was late at night – so late that the Gryffindor Common room was empty save for the two of them. They sat in comfortable silence, broken only by the crackle of flames and the steady hum of rain outside. Occasionally, stray droplets would splatter against the tall windows of the Gryffindor tower. James was lounging on his favourite sofa, the one by the fireplace. Lily was sitting on the floor, half turned towards him. She was staring at the dancing flames, her face glowing in the fire's golden light. Her red hair cascaded down her back, and for a fleeting second, James had an irrational urge to run his fingers through it.

And that was precisely why little moments like these were dangerous, he told himself ruefully.

He'd asked Lily out three times; first time in fifth year right before Halloween, second time during that unfortunate incident involving Snape he'd done his best to forget, and third time in their sixth year, right before Christmas break. And after being rejected three times, he'd given up. It had taken a while, but somehow it had worked out – by the time James and Lily started their seventh year as Head students they were _friends_ and James was totally over any romantic hang-ups he'd once harboured.

…Or so he had thought until one little moment had come along and pierced through his delusions, dredging all those feelings right back to the surface and _shit_.

Even if he wanted to ask her out again, he couldn't now because he was the Head Boy and she was the Head Girl and after six long years they were _finally_ getting along and comfortable with one another. And he would never ruin it.

Even if right this moment she was so lovely it made his heart ache.

"You're being quiet," Lily commented, her head tilted as she gave him a sideways look.

"So are you," he replied, trying in vain to steel his heart.

"Yes, but for me that isn't unusual," she said.

"You mean I talk too much?"

"Not _too_ much." A smile rose to her lips.

James swallowed to ease the dryness creeping up his throat.

"But a lot, yes," Lily continued, absentmindedly toying with a lock of her hair.

"All the more reason then, for you to enjoy this temporary silence," he said, flashing her a grin and hoping he looked carefree and casual.

"Oh, I totally would," she replied. Then she reached towards him, pressed her index finger between James' eyebrows. "Except this thing here kind of ruins it for me."

James forgot to breathe for a second. "What?"

Lily thankfully withdrew her finger and gestured at him. "You're frowning, mate. That whole deep in thought thing going on."

"So?" James arched his eyebrow.

"So it made me curious of what's going on with you. Your eyes looked really worried there for a second."

"I'm all right," James said.

"I'm sure you are."

Lily got up and stretched.

"My bum's had enough of the floor," she declared. "Move over."

James scrambled to sit up on the sofa. Lily sat down next to him, her hip brushing against his.

Silence fell over them once more as they sat there, side by side.

James stared at the fire, finding it safer to focus on the flames or else he'd grow too aware of Lily's presence.

"Halloween's coming up," Lily said after a while.

"Yeah, I guess," James replied.

"Our very last Halloween Feast at Hogwarts. Kind of bittersweet, don't you think?"

"I still can't believe we're seventh years already," James said ruefully, running his hand through his hair.

"You know," Lily mused out loud, "it's been almost two years."

"Two years since what?" James asked.

"Since you asked me out for the first time."

Startled by that sudden remark, James whipped around – and froze. Lily was watching him with hooded eyes. She was leaning towards him, her face so close he could almost kiss her.

His gaze flicked down, to where her lips were curved in a knowing smile.

James tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

He still didn't want to ruin what they had now… But even if he did, it was well worth the risk.

So for the fourth and final time, James took a breath and gambled his heart.

"You wanna go out sometime? With me. On a date?"

Lily looked at him, her green eyes alight with amusement.

"Smooth, Potter," she teased, nudging his arm. "But sure. A date sounds great."

Lily smiled and James beamed back at her, as his heart swelled with warmth and victory.


	34. Laughter is the best medicine

**Laughter is the best medicine**

 **Prompt:** vague answers

 **Setting:** Canon, Hogwarts 5th year

 **798 Words**

* * *

Lily Evans lay under a thick blanket and stared at the flickering shadows on the ceiling, cast by the dancing flames in the fireplace behind her head.

The plush sofa was surprisingly comfortable. Not as good as her four-poster bed up in the dormitory, but good enough to sleep on – or so Lily assumed, because she couldn't sleep.

Her mind was too busy, buzzing with the anger that still boiled in her veins.

She'd had a huge row with her friends, one of their worst fights to date. Finally, Lily had stormed out of the dormitory in a huff, the angry yells and heated retorts still ringing in her ears.

She'd decided to spend the night in the Common Room. She couldn't face her friends, not when their words still stung in the worst way.

Because despite all her furious arguments to the contrary, Lily knew that this time her friends were _right_.

The fight had been about Severus.

It hadn't been the first time Lily'd had to defend her childhood friend to her other friends at Hogwarts... But it might've been the last.

It had been easier to defend him before. He'd changed over the years, and this spring was even worse; watching him run around with the likes of Mulciber and Avery even after Lily had told him what she thought about his "friends"…

She saw the youth Severus was becoming and couldn't help but to wonder how much was left of the boy who'd once taught her about magic.

A noise startled Lily out of her thoughts. She sat up on the sofa, peered into the dim Common Room trying to find the source –

And there he was. James Potter, sneaking in through the portrait hole.

Lily's eyes narrowed at the welcome distraction. She watched as he started to cross through the common room, then spoke, putting all that Prefect authority into her voice.

"Where've you been, Potter? It's way past curfew."

He yelped and jumped. He whipped around, his wide eyes scanning the room before he finally spotted her.

"Merlin's pants, Evans!" He shook his head. "You trying to scare people to death now?"

Lily crossed her arms. "No, I'm trying to sleep. What've you been up to, sneaking back at this hour?"

"None of your bloody business." Potter mussed his hair in irritation, then started making his way towards her.

Lily snuggled into her blanket, not sure if she wanted him to come over. A distraction from her angry and hurt thoughts was welcome, but this was Potter and Potter was trouble.

But like it or not, it didn't look like she had any choice; Potter sat down to the opposite corner of the sofa. He stared at her, his earlier ire replaced by curiosity.

"Why're you trying to sleep in the Common Room?"

Lily's jaw clenched and she looked away from him. "None of your bloody business."

Though Lily kept her gaze on the floor, she could hear Potter's grin when he replied.

"Guess that's fair."

"Mmh."

A brief silence fell. Lily felt his gaze on her, and wondered if her face in any way betrayed the storm raging within.

Perhaps it did, because Potter's next words caught her off guard, as much as the soft and sincere tone he used.

"Would you like to be alone?"

Lily considered it, bit her lip.

"No," she said with a small sigh. "Stay."

Lily slanted a side-glance at him, caught the surprise flashing in his eyes.

Potter nodded. "All right." He paused. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Yes, she did… but she _couldn't_. Not with any of her friends; Severus was a sore subject.

But she definitely couldn't talk about her mixed feelings about Severus with Potter – it had been mutual loathing at first sight with the two of them.

So she decided to reply with a question of her own: "Would _you_ like to talk about what mischief you've been up to?"

Potter grinned. "I'd love to – but since you're a Prefect with the power to stick me into a detention, I'd better not."

Lily snorted. "Up to no good, as usual."

Potter's grin brightened and he winked at Lily. "If you want, though, maybe I could tell you about some stunts I've already served my punishment for?"

"Sure. I can't sleep anyway."

And Potter launched into a tale about an elaborate prank he and Sirius had pulled on Peter.

In only five minutes, Lily was in stitches, her bad mood chased away by the tall tales of Potter's many escapades.

Maybe she wasn't talking to her friends right now and maybe Severus was slipping towards a path she couldn't follow…

But there must still be hope for her, if James Potter of all people was able to cheer her up.


	35. Daydreamesque

**Daydreamesque**

 **Prompt:** Falling

 **Setting:** Modern AU

 **999 Words**

* * *

James burst into Sirius' room, his hazel eyes dancing with excitement.

Sirius turned, took one glance at James' face and groaned.

"No," he said. "I don't wanna hear one more word about the bird with the guitar."

"Her name's Lily Evans and she's releasing an _album_."

"Good for her. Promise me you'll keep your headphones on when you listen to it."

"Hey, it's good music!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure the music was what lured you to follow a fit redhead's Youtube channel and made you obsess over her."

"She _is_ fit," James agreed, a little defensively. "And funny. And her voice –"

"Yeah yeah, her voice is divine." Sirius slanted James a glare. "Don't wanna hear it. I've heard it all a million times."

"Next time you get excited about some new rock band I'll give you the cold shoulder right back," James promised, leaving Sirius' room.

* * *

"All right, Dan, remember to do your exercises, yeah? See you Friday."

James grinned and waved at his patient as a nurse pushed the wheelchair away.

He glanced at his watch. Enough time to grab a lunch before the next rehab session.

"Excuse me?" someone asked from behind him.

James turned. His heart stopped.

"Sorry, but could you tell me where the paediatrics ward is? I think I got turned around…"

James wide eyes darted back and forth, drank in every detail. The dark red hair falling in gentle waves, the white teeth biting into a full lower lip, the anxious green eyes peering up at him, the guitar case slung over her back.

"Uhhh," James managed.

One carefully shaped eyebrow arched.

James fingers were trembling, so he ran his hand through his hair. Heat washed his face as his tongue finally connected with his brain and the words tumbled out.

"I could show you?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no, I couldn't bother…"

"No bother!" James hurried to assure her, his throat dry. "I was just gonna go on a lunch break."

She offered him a hesitant smile, and James' heart stuttered once, then melted. "Well, if you're sure."

"Never been so sure about anything in my life."

She looked at him. James blushed. Blimey, he'd just gone and put his foot right into his mouth, hadn't he?

"So…" she spoke to fill the awkward silence as they started down the corridor towards the lifts, "are you a doctor here or…?"

"No, I'm a physiotherapist," James replied. "I help rehabilitate patients here, mostly people who've had surgery or been in an accident, sports injuries, all kind of things."

She smiled. "That sounds great. You get to make a real difference."

"Yeah, that's the best part. Helping people," James said, soaking up the warmth of her smile.

"I always wanted to go into medicine," she confessed, as they stopped to wait for the lift.

"Really?" James perked up. He'd never heard that, though he'd watched all her videos multiple times and followed her Twitter and Instagram religiously.

"Yeah," she replied just as the lift arrived.

They got into the empty car, James pushed for the right floor.

"I actually studied medicine in uni," she continued. "But it didn't pan out."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "I'm happy where I am now. I found a new way to help people."

James tugged at his hair. To gush and tell her how much her music meant to him, how much _she_ meant to him – or to play it cool?

"Anything to do with that guitar on your back?" he prompted.

That earned him another smile and James' heart _soared_.

"Actually, yeah. An old friend from uni's interning at the paediatrics ward here, and asked me to come and play for the kids. I jumped at the chance."

The lift stopped and they stepped out, started towards the children's wing.

"That sounds really great. The kids'll love it." James paused, struggled to sound casual. "Could I stay and listen, too?"

She stopped and blinked. "Sure, if you'd like."

"I'd _love_ to," James said, the eager fanboy slipping into his voice.

Her green eyes were warm as she gave him a long look. "Don't tell me you're a fan."

James' cheeks flushed. He cleared his throat. "The biggest."

The delighted giggle that followed his confession had to be the loveliest sound James had ever heard.

* * *

James burst into Sirius' room, his hazel eyes dancing with excitement.

"You'll never guess who I met today at work."

Sirius let out a long-suffering sigh. "The Queen?"

James bounced on his feet. "No. Lily Evans! And _I got her_ _number_!"

"Yeah, right." Sirius rolled his eyes. "As if I'm gonna fall for that."

"It's true!"

"Bollocks. Even if you had met the bird with the guitar, she's _way_ out of your league."

"I have her number right here!" James shoved his phone under Sirius' nose.

"Uhhuh. Let's see the selfie, then."

"The what?"

Sirius gave him a pointed stare. "You know the rule. Pics or it didn't happen."

James cursed himself. He should've thought of that! "I don't have any pics but it happened, mate."

"Sure. In your dreams."

James marched out of Sirius' room in a huff.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sirius stumbled out of his bedroom early in the morning, heading towards the loo. He had to stop for a double-take, however, because there appeared to be a half-naked bird pouring tea in his and James' kitchen.

Sirius blinked bleary eyes and tilted his head.

A bird dressed only in a t-shirt that hung precariously on her frame. A bird with a very attractive pair of legs. A bird who seemed vaguely familiar. Something about that tumbled, dark red hair…

The bird turned.

Sirius' jaw dropped.

Lily Evans stood in his kitchen, wearing nothing but James' shirt and a sheepish smile.

"Hi," she said, and then left the kitchen, two tea mugs in hand.

Sirius stared after her – stared at the door of James' bedroom she'd just closed behind her – and pinched himself.


	36. Targeted

**Targeted**

 **Prompt:** crisis

 **Setting:** Canon, Post-Hogwarts

 **999 Words**

* * *

Lily ducked behind a car, scraping her knee in passing. It stung a little, but was better than being on the receiving end of a vicious curse.

The next volley broke the windows of the car, and Lily raised her arms to protect her head from the falling shards.

The Death Eaters were getting more audacious.

This had to be the third time in a week when Lily had found herself under attack.

Well, one of those times had been during a mission, sure, but this time…

This time, she'd just wanted to make a quick run to the corner store. And the Death Eaters – who must've been lying in wait – had launched an attack, uncaring of any Muggle who might be around to see the battle.

But then, that hardly mattered these days, did it? The Ministry was too busy trying to control the panicking wizarding population, too overwhelmed cleaning after all the murder and mayhem Voldemort and his cohorts were leaving in their wake.

Lily gritted her teeth, rummaged her pockets for her wand. She pulled it out, pushed up from her crouch and turned on the spot, as another flash of a curse cast her way blinked at the edge of her vision.

She was running the second her feet hit the ground after the Apparation, only the next block over from where she'd been attacked.

She ducked through an alley, keeping to the shadows. She circled around a building and then crossed its back yard – until finally, she reached a townhouse terraced in the middle of a quiet row of identical narrow two-story houses.

The only difference was that this one was hidden by and draped in a vast array of protective spells.

Lily slipped into the back garden, and entered the house through the kitchen door.

James stepped out of the drawing room, his wand raised and trained at her.

"Where're your shopping bags, Lily?"

"Didn't make it to the store," she replied, running a tired hand over her face. "It was a bloody ambush. Had to run for it."

James' hazel eyes filled with concern, but he didn't lower his wand.

"Go on," Lily said. "Get it over with."

Irritated impatience flashed on James' face. "What did you tell me ten days ago?"

A smile touched Lily's lips. She brushed her hand over her stomach.

"I told you I was pregnant."

James stuffed the wand back in his pocket, then crossed over to her with three long strides. He pulled her into his arms, buried his nose in her hair.

"Are you all right?"

"More pissed off than anything," Lily said, burrowing closer to him and the comfort of his solid, familiar body. "I'm getting really tired of dodging curses."

He pulled away, tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. "You'd better keep dodging them, love."

"I know. But really, they were staking out the bloody store so they could ambush me? How are we going to bring a child to this world when we can't even go to the damn store without getting attacked?" Anger warred with disgust saturated Lily's voice.

James ran his hand through her hair, pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll figure it out," he promised. "And it won't last forever. I'm sure –"

A flicker of movement had them both springing apart, instantly going on full alert.

They lowered their wands in unison, when they saw the silver Phoenix shimmering in the hall.

It opened its beak, talked to them with the voice of their former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"James, Lily. I must speak with you at your earliest convenience. You know where to find me."

The phoenix fluttered its wings, disappeared.

James tugged at his hair, frowning at the empty hall. "Cryptic, as always."

"Let's get it over with," Lily sighed. "I'll get the Map."

James squeezed her shoulder. "I'll get the Cloak."

Double Apparition and some expert sneaking later, James and Lily stood in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. The room appeared unchanged; despite the war raging in the wizarding world, Hogwarts remained a bastion of peace.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, studying them over his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers steepled.

"I'm sorry to have invited you over so abruptly," he began, "but something worrisome has come to light."

"What is it?" James asked.

"Not too long ago, I witnessed a prophecy. Now, I have learned from a reliable source that Voldemort has heard the same."

"Can we use that?" James wondered out loud.

"What's the prophecy about?" Lily asked.

"It's about a person who may one day destroy Voldemort."

Lily gasped.

James blinked.

Then, a bright grin spread to his lips. "Then we can definitely use that."

"We will," Dumbledore agreed. "But some precautions must be taken."

Lily squared her shoulders. "What do you need us to do?"

Dumbledore didn't answer right away. He looked at them, his expression grave.

"I need you two to go into hiding."

"What?" Lily frowned.

"Why?" James demanded, balling his hands into fists.

"According to the prophecy, the Chosen One will be born at the end of July, to parents who have thrice defied Lord Voldemort."

Coldness slithered down Lily's back. Instinctively, she wound her arms around her midsection.

Dumbledore met her eyes, his gaze piercing.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?"

Lily nodded. James wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulled her against him, but she barely noticed.

The Chosen One. How could a child – her child – carry such a burden?

How could a person's destiny have been decided for them before they had even been born?

"We'll do it," James promised. "We'll do anything."

Lily nodded again, her tongue tied and her heart heavy.

"I believe the best precaution we can take is to use the Fidelius Charm. Are you familiar with it?"

"I know the theory, vaguely." Lily shrugged.

"If you wish, I can be your Secret Keeper."

"Thank you, Sir, but that won't be necessary." James smiled. "I have a plan."


	37. It's a Date, She Wrote

**It's a Date, She Wrote**

 **Prompt:** Social media meet-cute AU (reader prompt)

 **Setting:** Modern AU

 **499 Words**

* * *

"Hey girl!" Marlene greeted her. "How's it going?"

"It's crazy busy," Lily replied, slumping into the chair opposite from Marlene's. "The final edits are due Friday."

"Glad you still managed to squeeze in a lunch with me."

Lily flashed her a smile. "Does me good to get out of the flat."

A waitress arrived to take their orders and returned a moment later with their drinks.

"Oh, someone posted a screen cap of your Instagram on Twitter," Marlene told Lily, resuming their conversation.

"Ugh. What about?"

"You were throwing major shade on some wanker creeping on your selfies. Everyone on Twitter was applauding you."

"Ah, that. Pro tip: don't start shit with people who wrangle with words for a living." Lily smirked. "Some guy was so impressed by my comeback he wanted to marry me."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh." Lily pulled out her phone and searched her Instagram for the comment. "See for yourself."

There was, in fact, a heart-eye emoji followed by the words ' **marry me** ', but it was the person who'd posted the comment that had Marlene's eyes bugging out.

"Lily," she gasped, grabbing the phone, "that's not 'some guy', that's _James Potter_!"

Lily frowned. "Who?"

"Um, the footballer?" Marlene retorted, the sentiment of 'well duh' plain in the tone of her voice.

"You know I don't follow sports."

Marlene shook her head, and clicked to open his profile.

"James Potter," she said emphatically, handing Lily's phone back.

Lily rolled her eyes but looked down at her phone. She tried not to stare at the photos.

"He's fit," she commented, hoping she sounded neutral.

"No shit. You have to reply."

"And say what?"

"'Sure, when's the wedding?' Maybe add a winky face."

" _No_ , Marlene."

"Why not? You two could be the new Posh and Becks! Oh, _oh_! You could be the _LilyPot_."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," Lily muttered, before glaring at Marlene. "It's not gonna happen!"

Lily clicked reply, then began to type. " **'I'm flattered, but I'm not looking to get married right now.'** "

Marlene pouted. "My suggestion was better."

Lily ignored her.

Their food arrived, and Lily was about to start eating when her phone screen lit up.

"Huh, Potter commented back."

"Gimme!" Marlene snatched Lily's phone. " **'Fair enough. How about dinner?'** Ooh, he really must fancy you!"

"Shut up. …Wait, are you _typing_?!"

"I'm saving your love life."

" _Marlene!_ "

Lily grabbed her phone back, and saw that Marlene had replied with: **'Are you buying? ;)'**

"Really, Marlene?" Lily groaned. "The winky face?"

Potter replied the same instant, distracting Lily.

 **'Sure. Are you gonna tell me all about your new book?'**

Lily blinked. Marlene craned across the table to see what Lily was typing.

 **'You read my books?!'**

 **'I'm a huge fan.'**

"See, Lily, you _have_ to go out with him!" Marlene gushed.

"Because he's a fan?"

"Because he's a fit pro-footballer who fancies you!"

Lily bit her lip. One date wouldn't hurt, right?

"Fine," she conceded, and started to type her reply to Potter.


	38. Three out of Three

**Three out of Three**

 **Prompt:** Dinner Date meet-cute AU (reader prompt)

 **Setting:** Modern AU

 **498 Words**

* * *

After two disastrous dinner dates, Lily would've rather gone home to spoon with her cat than put on a show for the camera's benefit for the third time.

Why had she signed on for this show again? Going on horrible dates on telly wouldn't help boost her album sales, unless her unfortunate foray into dating elicited pity in the audience…

The first date Lily had strained to make conversation to fill in awkward silences with a guy she had nothing in common with and who had burned the brownies.

She'd spent the second date reining in her temper with a slick charmer and his wandering eyes. The dinner he'd served had been decent – unlike him: at the end of the night he'd tried to cop a feel.

At least this one couldn't possibly be worse… right?

Ignoring the camera, Lily squared her shoulders and knocked on the door.

It opened a moment later, revealing a young man with messy dark hair and an easy grin that turned into a wide-eyed, slack-jawed stare the second he saw her.

Oookay, not a welcome Lily had been expecting. She arched her eyebrow.

"Hi," she said, forcing on a smile. "I'm –"

"You're Lily Evans!" he cut in, that astonished expression still lingering on his face.

"Well, yeah," Lily replied, taken aback. Her two other dates hadn't recognised her.

"Bloody hell."

Was he actually _blushing_? The corners of Lily's lips twitched.

"You have a very lovely doorway," Lily commented, "but I believe I was promised dinner. May I come in?"

"Yeah, of course! Sorry, come on in." He stepped back to let her in, still staring at her.

The intensity was a little unnerving, but at least his gaze was focused on her face and not wandering any lower.

As Lily started to take off her coat, her date snapped out of his reverie enough to help her with it.

"Thanks," Lily said, offering him a smile. Perhaps he had manners after all.

"I'm sorry about that just now. Wasn't expecting Lily Evans at my doorstep," he said, his cheeks still adorably pink. "I'm James Potter, really pleased to meet you."

Lily shook his hand. "Hi James, nice to meet you."

The handshake lingered just a little, before James showed her in.

In no time, Lily was sitting on the sofa, a wine glass in her hand and nervous James beside him.

It took some coaxing and the whole glass of wine for James to relax, but once he did, the conversation flowed with smooth ease.

Lily learned that James was a teacher, and that she was one of his favourite artists. Lily learned that she was only two months older than James, and that he had a wonderful sense of humour.

After the third time he'd made her laugh, Lily didn't even care about the dinner she had yet to taste. Even if she did not like a single course James had prepared, they'd be going out on that second date.


	39. Blind Beginning

**Blind Beginning**

 **Prompt:** Jily goes to blind date with each other (reader prompt)

 **Setting:** Modern AU

 **500 Words**

* * *

It had all started three weeks ago, when Lily had adopted a kitten.

… Well, to be precise, it had started six years ago when Snape had broken Lily's heart.

Lily had had very little to do with the opposite sex since, and had preferred to spend her evenings at home, living vicariously through the heroines in the countless novels she devoured.

Lily was perfectly content with her lifestyle, but her friends had concerns.

And the kitten was the straw that broke Marlene's back.

"You got a _cat_?" she wailed, so loudly that the patrons in nearby tables turned to stare. "You're a spinster in your mid-twenties and you decided to just go all the way with the bloody stereotype?"

Lily scoffed. "Can we not throw the word 'spinster' around? It's the 21st century."

"Lily, love, let me help you. I've been seeing this guy Sirius and he has a mate –"

"I'll pass, thanks."

Of course, that hadn't been the end of it. Marlene had kept nagging, until Lily had caved in and let Marlene to set her up with Sirius' friend.

Which was why, one Friday evening, instead of picking up her book and curling on her sofa with her cat, Lily found herself sitting in a fancy restaurant and staring across the table at her _date_.

He was good-looking in a dorky way: his dark hair was mussed, his glasses a little crooked on the bridge of his nose.

He was also visibly flustered.

"So…" Lily drawled, discomfited by the silence, "Marlene tells me you're a journalist?"

"Um, yeah. I'm a freelance investigative journalist. " He flashed her a hesitant smile.

"That sounds interesting." Moreover, it sounded impressive.

"I'm glad you think so. A lot of people, like my mate Sirius, think it's boring," James said.

Lily gave him a sympathetic grimace. "A lot of people, like my mate Marlene, think my job's boring, too."

"Oh?" James perked up and leaned forward. "What do you do?"

Lily was flattered by the genuine interest – and hoped he'd stay interested even after she answered him.

"I'm a conservator."

He blinked. "A what?"

"I work with the museum; help them take care of the artefacts. Repair what needs repairing, that sort of thing. I'm still a trainee, though."

James whistled. "That must be very precise work."

"It can be challenging," Lily admitted. "You need to balance both art and science."

"Beauty _and_ brains," James muttered.

"Pardon?" Lily asked, unsure if she'd heard right.

"Nothing," James said, but his cheeks flushed.

Lily couldn't stop the smile rising to her lips.

The date was actually rather nice. Lily hadn't even realised how much she'd been enjoying James' company, until the waiter cleared their table and asked if they'd like to order dessert.

Lily replied yes right away, but only partly because of her sweet-tooth.

The real reason was grinning at her from across the table.

Lily grinned back, and decided she was in no hurry to get back home to her cat.


	40. A Sign of Promise

**A Sign of Promise**

 **Prompt:** Sequel to _**A Disaster of Pink**_ (chapter 18) (reader prompt)

 **Setting:** Modern AU

 **500 Words**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the unfortunate incident where a pair of red trunks the neighbour had forgotten in the washing machine had turned Lily's white laundry pink.

Said neighbour had then handed Lily a cheque for two hundred pounds when she'd showed up at his doorstep, huffing and puffing.

Lily had been excited for all of four minutes, planning a shopping trip to replenish her wardrobe. Then she had crashed back to Earth where she instantly felt bad about accepting the money – though a little flattered, as well.

Still, Lily couldn't in good conscience cash the cheque… but the guy had been so earnest she couldn't return it, either.

So she had hidden the tempting slip of paper in a desk drawer, and resolved to forget about it.

Late on a Thursday evening, Lily was at the Tesco around the corner, when an indecisive customer blocking a narrow aisle tried her temper.

She loudly cleared the throat.

The customer turned, and at the sight of the familiar face, Lily's temper evaporated.

Since they lived in the same building, she should've expected to run into THE neighbour again – but she hadn't.

Yet there he stood, his hand mussing his hair and giving her a hesitant smile.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Lily replied.

They stood there a moment, the silence stretching between them.

He was looking sheepish and Lily was trying her best not to stare – he was fitter than she'd remembered. Or maybe it was something she hadn't fully registered in the midst of righteous rage…

"…clothes?"

 _Shit_ , he'd been talking.

"Sorry?" Lily asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Did you manage to get new clothes?"

"Ah, yeah. Thanks."

"If you need more money to replace the clothes I ruined, just let me know."

Lily thought of the cheque she was never going to cash.

"You gave me more than enough," she assured him.

He grimaced. "Still, I'm really sorry. And I promise I'm gonna be extra careful with my laundry in the future."

"It's fine," Lily said, squirming a little. "Mistakes happen, and I'm pretty sure I overreacted..."

"Nah, you had every right to be angry."

"Thanks," Lily said, noticing his eyes were sincere – and the most intriguing shade of hazel.

"So…" He flashed her a grin. "Late-night cravings?"

"All out of chocolate," Lily replied. "You?"

"Sirius sent me out to get him beer but I forgot which brand he prefers."

"Take him whatever and tell him to get his own beer the next time."

He laughed. "I might have to do just that."

Together, they made their way to the check out.

Lily was positively surprised that after the awkward start the conversation flowed smoothly between them as they walked back to their building.

They halted behind her door.

He ruffled his hair. "See you around?"

Lily smiled. "Yeah, see you."

The smile she received in return had her stomach flutter in anticipation.

Lily shut the door behind her, hoping that they would run into each other again – and soon.


	41. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

 **Prompt:** Based on the song 'Christmas Day' by Dido: James and Lily in 17th century England, and even though it's Christmas song I have always imaged that the story of the song starts in January/February when a young man, who is going to war meets a young women, falls in love and promises to return to his love on next Christmas Day.

 **Setting:** Historical AU

 **500 Words**

* * *

Lily's life changed on a cold dark February night, with an abrupt knock on the door of her cottage.

She was not expecting company. She hadn't had any in a long while.

Since her parents had died of the pox three years ago, she'd lived alone.

Both cautious and curious, Lily went to open the door.

A blast of wind chilled her to the bone, and she ushered the hooded stranger in without a second thought.

The stranger removed his snow-crusted cloak, and Lily was surprised to see her surprise guest was a comely man, not much older than her.

"I am sorry to intrude on you, madam," the stranger said. "But the weather's getting frightful. May I warm up by your fire for a moment?"

"Of course," Lily agreed readily. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I would love one, if it would not be too much trouble."

"None at all."

Lily hurried to the stove in the corner, acutely aware of the stranger sitting down by the fire. She busied herself making the tea, trying to still the hammering of her heart.

When she came over with the tray, she stopped.

What a sight he was, up close!

He had dark hair, and bright hazel eyes – the gaze in them direct and levelled at her.

"You have green eyes," he blurted. "Like summer grass."

His skin – already reddened from the cold – flushed even more, and Lily's heart beat swifter.

Suddenly bold, she squared her shoulders and gave into the whimsy that had gripped her.

"If you wish, you can spend the night."

"I really should not," he said – though longing flashed in his eyes. "I need to leave in the morning, and in any case it would not be proper."

"Is it not for me to decide what is proper in my house?" Lily asked, her words a challenge.

The stranger bowed his head, but Lily glimpsed the blooming smile. "As my lady wishes," he murmured.

Lily raised her chin and said the words. "I wish you to stay."

He kissed her shoulder as the first rays of the morning penetrated the dimness of the cottage.

"I have to go, loathe as I am to leave you," he murmured, his breath warm against her bare skin.

"Will you come back?"

"Yes," he promised, pressing another kiss on her brow.

He got up from the bed, and dressed in silence.

At the door, he turned back to look at her one last time.

"I'll come back on Christmas Day."

Lily had spent her Christmas Day in restless anticipation. Now, she stood by the window, gazing at the stars and wondering when James was coming.

At last a shadow formed out in the darkness. Her heart sped up as it grew closer.

She rushed to the door, pulled it open.

She stood in the doorway, and the babe in her arms cried out in protest of the cold.

She met his hazel eyes with a loving smile.

"Welcome home."


	42. LilyPot

**LilyPot**

 **Prompt:** Red Carpet

 **Setting:** Celebrity AU, prequel AND sequel for _It's a Date, She Wrote_ (ch37)

 **873 Words**

* * *

"I can't believe you," Sirius hissed through the smile he'd fixed for the flashing cameras. "This is the BBC Sports Personality of the Year and you are _on your phone stalking some bird's Instagram!_ "

"First of all," James started, pausing to pose for a camera, "I'm _not_ stalking. Secondly, she's not 'some bird', she is my favourite author."

"No self-respecting football player spends trips to the matches reading books. You are a sad nerd. Prongs."

James offered Sirius his default answer: "Piss off."

Sirius just didn't get it – and James had tried several times to make Sirius see it. He'd all but shoved the books down Sirius' throat, but the git still hadn't picked them up. Perhaps, he should try introducing him to the audiobooks…?

The point was, Evans crafted such compelling murder mysteries that they had James at the edge of his seat each and every time. James couldn't wait to read the next instalment of the series, due to be published next spring.

"James!" an interviewer shouted, gaining his attention.

James plastered on a smile and walked over.

"What is it like, being here tonight?" the interviewer asked.

"It feels amazing," James replied, trying his best to ignore the camera – which honestly was easier said than done.

"Your team is nominated for the Team of the Year award, do you think you can win?"

"I definitely feel we should win," James said with an easy grin. "But even if we don't, our team is the best."

James nodded at the interviewer, and walked off.

Sirius grabbed him by the elbow and strong-armed him into a selfie.

James rolled his eyes after he'd shaken free. Sirius had just complained about him browsing Instagram and now he was posting photos there himself.

Hypocrite.

Speaking of Instagram, James' attention snapped back to his phone.

Lily Evans had just posted a new picture – a selfie to showcase her new lipstick. James stared at the picture, wondering how his favourite author could be so beautiful.

Wasn't there some sort of a rule about beauty and brains?

And that lipstick was perfect on her, too.

James scrolled down to the comments – and saw red when he came across one from a guy whose comments had pissed him off before. This time, the arse was advising Evans to wear 'that green sweater' and take pictures at a 'better angle' because that way she could best 'show off her titties'.

For a moment, James was immobilised by his rage. Then, he saw Evans' reply.

' **Thanks, will definitely be taking fashion advice from a guy who's so basic they wear sandals with *patterned* socks. Also 'titties'? How old are you? Does your mum know you're using her phone to make an arse out of yourself on Insta?'**

James chuckled to himself.

Thoroughly impressed, he typed a comment in reply – a heart-eye emoji and the words **'marry me'** – and sent it quickly before he lost his nerve.

"James!" Another interviewer called, snapping him back to the present. "Mind telling us why you're smiling at your phone?"

James looked up, smirked at the camera.

"Just dropping a line to the woman I admire," he replied.

He tucked his phone into the pocket of his suit jacket and continued down the red carpet.

* * *

James groaned as his phone exploded into a flurry of beeps. Groggily, he sat up and found his glasses on the bedside table on his second try. He put them on and retrieved his phone.

Unsurprisingly, it was Sirius, telling James he was a big fat attention whore and spamming him links about last night's red carpet event.

James opened the first one, waited a few seconds for the webpage to load.

' **Potter and Evans steal the thunder at** _ **Dark Storm**_ **premiere'** , the headline read in big bold letters.

"What is it?" a sleepy voice murmured from behind him.

"The brightest stars at the premiere of the new detective thriller movie _Dark Storm_ were not the famous actors and actresses cast in the film, but Lily Evans, author of the book the movie is based on, and football player James Potter," James read out loud.

Lily's warm weight pressed against James' bare back as she sat up. She wound her arms around his waist and propped her chin on his shoulder as she peered over it at the phone screen, currently showing a red carpet shot of the two of them mid-kiss.

"I like that picture," she commented. "And at least they didn't call us LilyPot."

James laughed. "I'm so glad Marlene's campaign never took off."

"Me too."

"So, what did Sirius say?" Lily asked, correctly guessing who'd sent James the link to the article.

"That we are attention whores," James snorted.

"Tell him he's a drama queen," Lily said, pressing a kiss to James' shoulder.

"Nah, I'll just ignore him," James replied, turning off the screen and tossing his phone aside.

He turned around and hugged Lily close.

"Good morning," he murmured against her lips moments before he kissed her.

Lily smiled into the kiss and twined her fingers in his messy dark hair.

"Morning," she breathed in reply after he pulled back, and then promptly went for a second kiss.

That one was even better than the first.


	43. Doe

**Doe**

 **Prompt:** Soulmate AU

 **Setting:** Hogwarts; Canon compliant

 **499 Words**

* * *

It wasn't the first time James had gone sneaking around Hogwarts past curfew.

But this time, James thought, standing shirtless in the fifth floor loo, was _special_.

It was the twenty-seventh of March and in a few more moments, James Potter would turn fifteen. That was why he was in the empty bathroom, his eyes boring into the wide mirror.

Any moment now…

The seconds stretched and ticked by sluggishly.

Any moment now, his soul-mark would appear.

And then, between one breath and the next, the skin above his heart tingled and lines started to appear.

He watched them, mesmerized, as they came together to form a figure.

He leaned forward, the edge of the sink digging into his stomach, until his forehead touched the cool surface of the mirror. He squinted down at the soul-mark.

It looked… like a deer?

James frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

How was that supposed to help him find his soulmate?

Sure, there was some logic in the mark – after all, when James had finally mastered the animagus spell just a few short weeks ago, he'd turned into a stag.

In that regard, it made perfect sense that a deer would represent his soulmate, too.

Yet, he was disappointed.

He hadn't even been aware of it, until he'd seen his soul-mark take form, but deep down he'd been holding out hope that his mark would point to Evans.

There was nothing doe-like about Lily Evans, though; neither in her looks nor in her fiery personality.

Shoulders slumping, James picked up his Invisibility Cloak and pulled it on.

As he made the silent trek through the sleeping castle, he resolved not to worry about it overmuch.

He'd find his soulmate somehow.

* * *

It was the spring term in their sixth year, and Lily was brimming with excitement. At long last, they would be practising the Patronus charm today.

She sat at her desk, spine straight and her eyes alert, though when she heard the familiar sound of warm laughter, she spared a glance over to where Potter and his friends were sitting. She looked away quickly, so her gaze wouldn't linger.

The professor stepped up, and a hush fell over the classroom. He reminded everyone of the theoretical background behind the charm, and then instructed the students to stand up and start trying to cast their Patronus.

Despite Lily's best efforts, she was only producing thick, silver vapour – though poor Mary hadn't managed even that much yet.

An excited whoop caught Lily's attention. She turned her head in time to see a silver stag gallop past her. She stared at it, her eyes wide and jaw slack. Her hand instinctively jumped to clutch her chest, fingers digging into her robes.

"Lily?" Mary asked, noticing her reaction. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Lily mumbled, watching the stag run back to James Potter.

She would need to have a chat with him to confirm… but it would seem she had just found her soulmate.


	44. Trim

**Trim**

 **Prompt:** brushing

 **Setting:** Hogwarts 6th year; Canon compliant

 **995 Words**

* * *

It was pathetic, really. Lily couldn't have been more embarrassed for herself.

Usually, she was an honest person – but regarding this matter, she had to admit that she'd been ignoring all the signs for months and wilfully deceiving herself.

Of course, the irony of the situation wasn't lost on her.

Just last year, she had confronted Potter and made her feelings perfectly clear.

Her exact words had been "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid".

Then, she had meant every word and been proud of her witty comeback.

But now?

Now she kept seeking Potter's stupid messy hair out in the crowd, and casting long admiring looks his way. She'd caught herself doodling his initials once. How sad was that?

And last week when she'd stumbled while climbing through the portrait hole, Potter had helped to steady her. He'd done nothing more than cup her elbow, but even that little contact – hardly more than a brush of his fingers, really – had resulted in her entire arm breaking out in goosebumps.

How the tables had turned.

Lily flopped against the backrest of the red sofa and glared at the crackling fire.

"You're moping again," Marlene pointed out from her perch on the armrest.

Lily crossed her arms. "Am not."

"You totally are. Whatever it is that's bugging you, get over it. I want fun Lily back."

Getting over it was easier said than done, so Lily flipped Marlene the bird.

Marlene threw her hairbrush at Lily and stalked off.

Twirling the hairbrush in her hands, Lily was about to go back to staring at the fire and feeling sorry for herself, when a familiar voice from behind her snared her attention.

The actual words – "Stupid bloody thing _in my face_ " – didn't matter. Just the sound of James Potter's voice was enough to make Lily perk up.

Her hands stilled, and she had to strain not to turn around to steal a glance at him.

And then he actually was there, pacing irritably in Lily's peripheral vision.

Lily turned to watch him, quirked her eyebrow and tried to seem casual.

"All right, Potter?"

"Fine, just going bonkers a bit," he replied, running his hand through his hair.

Once, she'd found the gesture obnoxious; now it was endearing. Ugh.

"Only a bit?" she asked, unable to hold back the smile.

James stopped and grinned – and Lily's heart promptly skittered.

"My hair's grown out," he explained with a shrug. "It's constantly falling in my face which doesn't make writing this Potions paper any less frustrating."

Lily squeezed Marlene's hairbrush, and the words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to consider the consequences.

"Want me to trim it for you?"

Potter's eyebrows rose and he looked at her. "Sure, if that's not too much trouble."

"No trouble," Lily hurried to reassure him. "Of course, I might make a complete mess of it."

Potter grinned again.

He really had to stop doing that because her heart went all jiggly again. At the same time she hoped he'd keep smiling forever because _dear Merlin_ …

"Trust me, Evans, you can't make it any worse."

Lily cleared her throat, got to her feet and sent a stern mental command for her knees to stop wobbling.

"I'll just go get scissors," she said, willing her face to stay neutral as she met his eyes.

"Oh, I have a pair in my bag."

James strode back to the table he'd been working on his paper at, rummaged through his bag and returned with a pair of scissors.

"You come prepared," Lily said, swallowing to ease her dry throat.

"Always." James smirked, holding the scissors out to her.

Lily took them, her fingers tingling when they brushed against his warm skin.

Armed with the hairbrush and the scissors, Lily perched on the armrest of the sofa.

Before she'd had any time to prepare herself, Potter was here, actually kneeling on the floor before her.

 _Oh boy_.

"All right, Evans?"

No, she definitely was not.

"Uhhuh."

"You sure? Looks like you've got a bit of a deer in the headlights -thing going on."

"Shut up, Potter," Lily retorted, vehemently hoping Potter would mistake her blushing to be caused by embarrassment.

Potter chuckled, and the sound had Lily biting down on her lip.

Dear Merlin she was in way too deep.

Potter took off his glasses and set them down on his lap. Then, he closed his eyes.

"All set, Evans. Do your worst."

Lily tried with the hairbrush at first, but quickly abandoned it.

She moved in, her fingers trembling a little as they sank into his hair, separating a strand for her to cut.

She set forth quickly and decisively, focused completely on the blades of the scissors as she trimmed his hair.

That way, it was easier to ignore how close to him she was leaning, and how soft and nice his hair felt between her fingers.

Her heart was in her throat the entire time and she was sure her cheeks were red, but thankfully Potter wouldn't know. He kept his eyes dutifully closed.

Lily leaned back, ruffled his hair and judged the way it fell around his face.

He had beautiful eyelashes. Long and dark and much nicer than her own. What a berk.

After a few finishing touches, Lily set the scissors down.

"All done," she said, her voice a little hoarse.

His eyes opened and met hers. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Cheers, Evans."

"No problem," Lily mumbled, vanishing the mess of the hair she'd cut before she'd give into the urge to steal a lock for herself.

Potter put on his glasses and got up from the floor.

Lily handed him the scissors and he thanked her one last time before returning to his paper.

She sank onto the couch.

It was pathetic, really. And yet, in this very moment, Lily couldn't bring herself to care.


End file.
